A Song of Fire and Rightousness
by Lord Maximus
Summary: For centuries the Black Forest has been a growing threat to the North and the people of Winterfell. In an effort to destroy the evil Ned Stark journeys to the centers with an arrow containing a poison that will hopefully destroy the evil. Little does Ned Stark know, his actions will forever alter the events of the world and the Game of Thrones.
1. Prolouge

**A Song of Fire and Righteousness**

* * *

 _Long ago, before life was eventually born there was a vast space, the black void that was lit by the endless stars like torches. And from that endless void came a great evil, formless and blacker than the infinite space itself._

 _It was a manifestation of pure instinct to devour all in its sight._

 _Nameless._

 _Faceless._

 _Formless._

 _But before it could harm the universe the Gods rose up and fought this evil in a fierce battle, burning the evil out of existence. However, during the battle, one small fragment of the entity that was cut from the whole did not burn away. Unnoticed by the Gods this fragment floated away from the battle, drifting through the vast endless of space before eventually crashing on a newly formed world. From the crater it formed came a pool of a black tar-like substance that grew and expanded, spewing forests of giant black spikes._

 _As life began to grow countless lives were claimed by the deadly pit as it reached out and threatened neighboring kingdoms._

 _It was then decided by the ruler of the North to eliminate this threat once and for all._

* * *

"Why must you be the one to go?" A woman with red hair asked, watching as her husband strapped his armor on.

"I have to Cate. This evil is spreading across the North and if nothing is done then soon all the realms will be in danger. I have duty to the realms to stop this evil." Her husband said as he sheathed his sword.

"What about your responsibility to your family? Do we not matter more?" The woman asked, becoming very emotional. "You have already lived through two wars. Must you go through another?"

"I must. You and our family is more important to me than my own life." Her husband faced her. "But so are the people of the North. They are like my family as well and this is my duty. To destroy this evil that has plagued these lands for centuries, even before the time of the White Walkers."

His wife looked ready to argue but remain composed as her husband placed a hand on her stomach, over where their next child was still growing, a few days away from being born.

"I will return." The ruler of the North, Ned Stark said before climbing onto his force.

A man wearing monk like robes comes out with an arrow and hands it to Ned. "This arrow has been dipped in the strongest poison and blessed by the best casters in the realms."

Ned Stark nodded, sharing one last look at his wife and children before he was off on his horse to the black forest that was approaching Winterfell. Ned Stark rode his horse through the forest, dodging the spikes that erupted from the ground as he rode deeper into the forest. Ned knew this day had been coming for a long time, even before when he followed his friend and current king into war against the Mad King, Aerys II Targaryen and the later Greyjoy Rebellion. This mysterious black forest had been growing and growing for centuries through the North and it was now growing closer to Winterfell.

If it wasn't stopped soon all of Winterfell would be consumed.

The journey to the center of the Black Forest was long and hard, with long black trees pointed like spears sprouted from the ground, missing him by mere inches more than once. He needed to reach the center of the forest, where the source of this evil forest existed.

The Pool of Darkness.

The stories and legends surrounding the Pool of Darkness stretched back for centuries, even before the time of the White Walkers and consumed anyone that came close to it. From came a forest of black trees shaped like spears and killed anyone or anything it reached. The trees would form cracks in the ground, allowing the pool to spread and capture unsuspecting victims and pull them into it. A truly horrible fate for anyone who was unaware of the dangers of the Black Forest.

Fortunately Ned's instincts allowed him to navigate through the less treacherous paths of the Black Forest, even though any path taken would be extremely dangerous and was the reason Ned chose to travel alone. Finally after what seemed like an entire day Ned reached the center of the forest, seeing the black pool from which the evil had emerged from. Ned got off his horse, patting it to calm it down and took out the arrow. First he dipped it in the special powder that he had been given by the monk from a faraway land and took two rocks, bashing them together to make a spark that lit the tip of the arrow on fire.

He then lifted the arrow and readied his bow aiming at the sun that seemed to dim in the center of this evil place. He released the arrow and watched as it shot up towards the sun and then fell down into the center of the pool, releasing a blast of fire that spreads across the pool. Ned watched as the trees in the pool began to sink back down into the black tar they had been made from. For a second Ned thought it was finally over but then he saw two flames emerged from the pool.

Then a giant tree shot out of the pool, a shocked Ned stepping back as this happened while his horse fled.

Ned watched fearfully as the black tree broke apart into a black oily substance that morphed into what almost looked like a tower that stretched up, almost touching the sky itself. Two arms sprouted out, forming hands with clawed fingers, curved jagged elbows and became attached to pointed shoulders that spread out and curved to resemble a cape. Six horns sprouted from the head, resembling a crown with three horns on each side. A mouth was formed with green lips with sharp and strangely shaped teeth and under the mouth appeared a red jagged beard.

And then the eyes appeared, yellow with a single black dot for pupils and atop these eyes were what could be considered the brows, only they were lit on fire. Ned stepped back, watching as the newly formed creature finished its transformation and seemingly stared at nothing. Then it slowly began flexing its arms and hands, making groaning and growling sounds. It spread its arms, creating dark clouds that blocked out the sun and literally seemed to eat the sky.

The monster then looked down at Ned Stark, understanding and recognition showing in its eyes.

" **Ohhhh.** " The creature pointed down at Ned. " **You! Thank you!** "

"What manner of monster are you?" Ned grabbed the hilt of his sword. "My intention was to destroy you!"

Then it laughed. " **Oh? AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! But it was your poisoned arrow and your hocus-pocus that set me free!"**

"What are you?" Ned's grip on his sword trembled.

The monster laughed. **"What a foolish question to ask of me! For I am Aku, the Master of Masters, the Deliverer of Darkness, the Shogun of Sorrow and your new master.** "

Ned unsheathed his sword. "I am Ned Stark of House Stark and I will never bow to you, demon. Nor will the Seven Kingdoms and the Realms."

" **Oh, Seven Kingdoms? How fortunate for me. I will take great pleasure in burning them to the ground and enslaving the survivors!** " Aku laughed as Ned charged forward and sliced through his black skin.

However the cut immediately regenerated and the small bits of Aku's skin burned through Ned's sword like acid, causing him to drop it.

" **Ha ha ha. Fool, nothing of this world can harm me. It seems I will have to teach you some respect.** " Aku said pointing three fingers at Ned that extended like spears, becoming liquid that engulfed Ned and pulled him into the pool.

Aku raised one index finger and a pillar shot out of the pillar with Ned now chained to it, his clothes and armor torn to shreds.

" **And now watch as the so-called Seven Kingdoms bows before me!** " Aku laughed as he shot into the sky, his body morphing and shifting before splitting into eight smaller black comets that shot through the sky.

And Ned could see one of them heading for Winterfell. "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Xxx

 **Winterfell**

Winterfell was struck first. The Northern Lords had gathered as many of their men as possible to defend the heart of the North, but they were completely taken by surprise when a black mass struck downwards just beyond the walls and arose as a massive demonic figure.

Catelyn Stark gazed up in terrified shock as a figure straight out of nightmares leered down at Winterfell. She already had Rob and Sansa cradled in her arms while two guards carried Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy, Ned's bastard son and ward respectively and were fleeing to the fortified keep. The Northmen manning the walls began to fire arrows at the demon as its eyes glowed brightly and unleashed twin beams of energy which blasted through towers and walls that had stood for thousands of years, reducing them to rubble.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Aku cackled as the Northern armies surrounding Winterfell attempted to reorganize for a counter attack.

Xxx

 **Riverrun**

The ancestral home of House Tully was nestled safely between two rivers and could easily arrange for a third man made river to cut off all land access, making it impervious to any conventional siege. But what came for them, splashing down into the water where the two rivers linked was a black form which grew into a monster taller than any tower ever built by man.

Unlike House Stark, the host of House Tully had not been marshaled due to the threat laying to the far North, beyond the Neck and beyond concern. Thus, when Aku struck and tore down the walls of Riverrun he went almost unopposed as the water began to flow into any rooms not above water level.

Xxx

 **The Eyrie**

The Eyrie was nestled high in the mountains of the Vale, safe from any siege both by the terrain and its advantageous position as well as an army that was well trained for fighting in regions where most others in Westeros would struggle for breath and warmth. House Arryn, led by the honorable Hand of the King Jon Arryn, had been better prepared due to the constant threat of raids by mountain clans throughout the years…and yet it was still as useless as the two fortresses already under siege.

Aku overshadowed the tallest mountain as he loomed over the Eyrie, grinning down maliciously at what, to him, was a tiny and insignificant construct. He cackled and raised one fist before smashing it right down through the throne room, punching a hole where the Moon Door had once been.

Xxx

 **Casterly Rock**

Casterly Rock was the fourth to be struck mere moments after Ned Stark witnessed Aku begin his assault. It was positioned in lands gifted with grand wealth from gold mines, and the Lannisters always maintained a strong presence to preserve order on the coast against Ironborn raiders and others who would dare to plunder the fertile lands of the Lannisters.

Tywin Lannister had been in the midst of attempting to salvage the increasingly depressing state of the kingdom's economy, a state caused by his worthless son-in-law who just happened to wear a crown. He was dipping his quill into an ink bottle when his chambers shook, causing him to quickly rise and grip his desk for balance before rushing to the nearest window. He looked up and gasped as he saw something that shattered his perception of an orderly and balanced cosmos.

As Aku struck down on Casterly Rock with all of his might one fact would go unlearned that day by all.

Tywin Lannister truly didn't shit gold.

Xxx

 **High Garden**

The seat of House Tyrell had been especially underprepared for the attack. Olenna Tyrell's first thought upon the attack beginning was to get her grandchildren, her precious Loras and Margaery away from the madness. With her husband Mace rushing alongside her they moved to gather their children and grandchildren while their knights moved to man the castle walls.

Arrows sank into Aku's skin only to be fired back. Ballista and catapults did nothing to even slow the demon as he burned and smashed through structures with ease.

Xxx

 **Sunspear**

House Martel had been spared the worst of the carnage. Located furthest to the South, they were given at least several minutes warning by sentries spotting the shape of something reaching far across the horizon. Doran Martel, fearing the worst upon realizing that the shape was flying directly towards Sunspear, ordered that his children as well as the daughters of his brother Oberyn to be removed along with their mothers. The Spears of Dorne were regarded as some of the deadliest fighters in the southern half of Westeros as well as most of Essos due to their experience in fighting unconventional wars and their ferocity in single combat.

They still were never prepared for what tore down the walls of their cities and began to crumble their homes into dust. That day the skies of Dorne choked with smoke and the screams of the dying.

Xxx

 **Storm's End**

Renly Baratheon had never much cared for the wants and demands of those in the Court of his brother. He had ruled his small chunk of the Seven Kingdoms fairly and was well beloved by the people in spite of rumors regarding his sexual preference. He was in the middle of attending a performance of musicians in the courtyard of his fortress, one where even the small folk were permitted to attend and revel alongside knights and lords. After the latest minstrel finished and bowed to the audience Renly clapped his hands while covertly sliding his gaze up along the young minstrel's form, admiring a well sculptured body…when a shadow fell over them all.

"Hm?" He looked up, and his jaw slowly fell open. "…by the Seven…"

He had never prayed to the Seven in his heart until that day.

Xxx

 **Dragonstone Island**

Ironically, Stannis Baratheon would one day come to thank his brother for all but condemning him to the volcanic waste that he'd been named Lord of. Once he had begrudged Robert's decision to hand Storm's End to their younger brother Renly…

But days after Aku's arrival when a messenger and a fleet of refugee ships arrived with news of what had occurred on the mainland, Stannis would thank the gods old and new as well as any others that he'd been given lordship of a place so insignificant and out of the way that the Shogun of Sorrows himself forgot to attack it.

Xxx

 **Old Town**

The home of the Maesters was not spared Aku's wrath. The home to so much academic knowledge was put to the torch as Aku tore through the few defenses and mercilessly slaughtered the Maesters.

" **AHAHAHA! Knowledge?! The only knowledge you need is to know the name of your new master!** " Aku declared as he poured a stream of energy down into the tower which housed thousands of years of collected tomes.

" **And now…** " Aku grinned. " **The so called 'ruler' of these pathetic lands!** "

Xxx

 **King's Landing**

It was thought to be just another day or drinking and whoring for the King of the Iron Throne. Just another day of finding another lady and drinking to the point he would mistake her face for his beloved Lyanna before passing out.

But then the sun was blocked out by a massive shadow that towered the great capital.

King Robert rolled out of bed and looked out the window, seeing what only darkness and for a moment he thought he was blacking out. But then his vision focused and it was him blacking out…

But a monster that had come out of the Black.

In another room Cersei Lannister and her twin brother had noticed the shadow and looked up, both of them paling as the form of Aku formed over the King's Landing. Knights scrambled, archers readied their bows, catapults were prepared and in the end it was not enough.

Aku barely flinched as he began burning through the pathetic remaining kingdom. " **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Xxx

Ned Stark has passed out in despair, watching as the demon known as Aku began his assault on the realms. He could not even be there with his beloved wife and children in what was possibly their last moment. As his body remained chained to the pillar made from the Pool of Darkness a light shined down from the heavens and a giant horse, its pure white fur shining as it touched down on the ground and leaned down closely to Ned. It snorted, releasing a gust of white dust that dissolved the pillar and freeing Ned.

The Lord of Winterfell looked up, seeing the massive horse before him and watched as it lowered itself. Ned knew what it was trying to tell him and though he hesitated he eventually climbed onto the horse, perhaps believing it was here to help. The horse then shot up into the sky, causing Ned to cry out from how fast it flew and held on tight as the horse flew above the clouds, flying towards a mountain that reached and seemingly touched the sky itself. The horse landed at the bottom of a set of stairs and knelt down, allowing Ned to climb down.

Ned looked up, staring up at the massive temple before feeling the horse push him slightly and snorting impatiently. Seeing that the horse wanted up to go up the stairs he slowly walked up the stairs, walking into the temple and seeing the massive statues of beings he did not recognize inside the dark temple. There was a flash of light and Ned saw three old men, dressed as monks who slowly opened their eyes. When Ned saw their eyes he gasped as the eyes were not a human eyes but eyes showing an endless void of space filled with stars.

And behind the monks appeared three giants, looking like the statues but now they were real.

One had the body of a man, but the head of Falcon while holding a strange curved shaped sword. The second had a blond beard, wears an eye-patch over one eye, and dressed in a tunic of white and gold, with a large winged helmet. He had an air of benevolence and wisdom as well as respect and awe for the power he wields. As an immortal God, his entire being shone with a divine yet serene light, just like how the other two did.

The third had blue skin, six arms, golden armor and held a golden bow in his hands.

" _You have been chosen._ " The God with the Falcon head spoke.

" _An ancient evil has resurrected itself on thy world._ " The bearded God spoke next.

" _This evil can only be destroyed by the power of a spirit of righteousness._ " The six armed God spoke.

The Gods looked down at Ned and beams of light shot from their eyes, colliding with Ned and in a blast of light an orb of pure light emerged from Ned's chest. The monks each held a giant hammer and one by one brought them down on the orb, shaping it as the Gods shined the light from their eyes on the orb of light with each strike. Ned watched in awe as the light was shaped into a sword, a broadsword that resembled his own sword, Ice.

The sword floated towards Ned who hesitantly grasped it and in a flash of divine light he wore armor that shined with a divine azure light. He usually preferred leathers and chainmail, and yet the armor he wore felt light as a feather despite looking like the plate armor favored by knights such as the Kingsguard.

" _This sword was forged from the righteous energy within thee_." The Bearded God spoke.

" _It possesses the power to destroy this evil force_." The Falcon God continued.

" _But be warned. This evil wields magic not of this world._ " The Six-Armed God said. " _And should your family survive, speak to your wife of the promise she made._ "

Ned looked up at the Gods in confusion.

" _The son of thy sister was made to be sick by your wife who prayed that he'd die. When he was dying she reneged on her contempt and prayed again to raise him as her son should he live. Another promise was made just as you were chosen and should you live seek out your wife, fulfill this promise and should this evil survive ensure that a plan is made to counter this evil if it ever rises again._ " The Bearded God declared.

Ned was shocked his wife would make such a promise but it didn't matter now. What mattered now was stopping the Great Demon from destroying the world. The eyes of the Gods glowed again and before Ned appeared a giant white wolf…no…a proud and strong Direwolf which knelt down before him.

" _Behold, White Fang. He will be your ally in the battle against this evil._ " The Gods declared before vanishing and leaving Ned in alone in the temple with the wolf.

Ned looked at the giant wolf, White Fang and nodded as he hopped on its back. "Let us go!"

White Fang howled as he shot out of the temple, flying through the sky like the horse that brought Ned to the temple. Ned looked down and saw devastation across the land, seeing all the kingdoms suffering under the attacks of Aku but White Fang was set for one destination:

King's Landing.

Xxx

Aku laughed as he burst through the walls of the throne room, savoring the screams of terror of the mortals from the burning city and the knights who trembled before him. And before him was the so-called Iron Throne with the King standing ready with his sword in both hands. Aku's eyes flashed and beams of yellow flames erupted from them, burning through the foolish knights that stood in his way while he lashed out with one hand and Robert flying into the wall with enough force he went right through it.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is the great King of these miserable lands?** " Aku laughed again. " **Pathetic. What fools would ever follow such a pathetic creature?** "

Through sky above King's Landing came a white streak that moved with such speed that barely anyone noticed it.

Even Aku as he moved to the Iron Throne, looking it over. " **Impressive design but I can think of a better throne.** "

"DEMON!"

Aku turned around, seeing a white blur just as he felt something cut through his body. " **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** "

Something had cut itself deep in his body, burning through the darkness that he was made before he regenerated. In the other kingdoms all the copies of Aku screamed out, feeling a great pain. Aku gritted his teeth and looked the thing that had the audacity to attack him. It was a large white wolf, bigger than a horse with a man wearing blue shining armor.

A man that Aku recognized. " **You again? What is this?** "

"This, demon is your end!" Ned held up his sword. "This sword has been forged from the human spirit. It represents all that is good and its purpose is to destroy you!"

Aku glared darkly. " **Bah!** "

With that Aku shot his eye-beams at Ned and White Fang jumped out of the way. Aku gritted his teeth as he continued to fire his eye-beams at the annoying mortal that would not stay still. Finally White Fang charged at Aku and Ned leapt up, slicing his side through Aku again.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Aku howled while his duplicates followed his reaction of the pain he felt and unleashed a sonic blast that White Gang dodged, blowing away a part of the castle.

Aku glared at Ned and White Fang, growling before his body morphed into a vortex of darkness. Ned watched as Aku shape-shifted, the vortex becoming a giant black skinned ape while retaining his face. Aku sent a giant fist at Ned who quickly dodged. Ned leapt back onto White Fang and they raced through the hole in the wall, flying out of the castle with Aku chasing after him. In the distant kingdoms Aku's duplicates shot up into the sky and flew to King's Landing.

Aku leapt up at Ned and White Fang and Ned ducked under a massive fist before swinging his sword up and cutting the hand off. Aku's body morphed again, becoming a dragon that flew up at White Fang and Ned and snapped his jaws at them. The divine wolf shot up, avoiding the fate of being eaten alive. The dragon chased White Fang over the skies of King's Landing as Aku's duplicates arrived, taking the form of dragons and chased after the annoying mortal and his dog.

White Fang slipped under the wings of one Aku and Ned cut through the wing, knocking one dragon out of the sky while White Fang bit into the tail of another dragon that screamed and flew into a third. Ned aimed White Fang down to the city below as the other dragons chased after them. One dragon landed down in Ned's path and morphed into scorpion. Ned ducked as the scorpion launched its stinger at him and White Fang leapt over the scorpion.

Another dragon flew in, becoming a massive snake that lunged at White Fang only to be snatched up in the Direwolf's jaws and torn in half. As the two fought to cut through the swath of animals which Aku sent at them, a smaller snake slithered up towards Ned from behind. It began to raise itself up off of the ground and opened its mouth, revealing a pair of fangs with enlarged before it lunged forward.

"NED!"

The snake struck something solid and sank its fangs clean through a thick metal shield…wielded in the beefy arms of King Robert Baratheon himself!

"Fuck off you!" He hollered and swung the shield against the ground, causing the minor fragment of Aku to release it and slither away before Ned could cut it apart. "Ned what in the Seven is going on?!"

Ned cracked a smile at the sight of his old friend. "…you've gotten fat, that's what."

Robert frowned and looked down…and then bellowed in laughter. "Seriously though, the fuck is happening?"

"A demon from the blackest hell, that is what." Ned answered, holding up his sword. "I don't know how it's possible…but I think the actual gods themselves gave me this to end this monster's rampage."

Robert stared at Ned before looking at the Direwolf which was gnawing on the remains of a dissolving scorpion. "…and the wolf?"

"White Fang?" Ned nodded. "Another gift. Same gods."

"So…you expect me to believe that the Seven themselves chose you to stop this…demon?" Robert asked carefully.

"No…not the Seven." Ned shook his head. "But close enough. Robert, this sword can and has wounded Aku. You heard his screams, you've seen every other blade melt at his touch. It is the only thing that can kill this monster no matter what form it takes!"

For several moments silence reigned, broken only by the crackling of flames and the distant screams of fleeing smallfolk.

Then Robert let forth a booming laugh again. "Perfect! Fucking perfect! And here I thought the only thing I had to look forward to was an early grave! But a chance to fight a demon?! Ned, you always had the best fights and this time you aren't leaving me out of it!"

Ned shook his head. "Robert, there's only one sword that can cut through Aku, and we are two."

"Well that won't stop me, never stopped us from havin' eachother's back." Robert picked up a second shield. "Besides, I think you might appreciate having an extra hand right about now."

One of the remaining Aku's morphed into a giant spider like creature and slammed its head down towards the two. Ned and Robert barely managed to jump out of the way and the two took off running as the spider chased after them. Spider Aku brought down his sharp legs but Ned swiped at them with his sword while Robert used his shields to block any aimed for him or Ned's back.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** " Spider Aku roared in pain and rage before jumping up, digging its feet into nearby buildings and launched its body towards the two like a missile.

"MOVE!" Robert grabbed Ned and pulled him back, the two rolling back as Spider Aku hit the ground.

Spider Aku lashed out with more sharp legs but White Fang leapt in, tearing at the demon's feet with its fangs. Ned threw his sword at the demon's head and went through between its eyes and out the other side.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Aku screamed as all of his forms broke apart into a liquid form that spread across the ground.

Ned quickly retrieved his sword and watched as the demon's essence spread all around the street.

"What the hell is it doing?" Robert asked.

"Looking for a way to kill us." Ned answered grimly.

Around them, Aku's essence flowed like water…and began to fill the empty armor of fallen knights. Gold Cloaks, Lannister and Baratheon bannermen, common sellswords and militia alike began to rise again…their faces replaced by the grinning form of Aku. Hundreds of them began to close in, flowing through every street to encircle the two men and the Direwolf…

And as one they unleashed an unearthly cackle.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-** "

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Robert bellowed, clanging his shields together. "COME AND GET IT THEN!"

The Akus became silent, glaring at the two…

And then they charged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Robert bellowed as his used his shields, blocking swords, spears, arrows, and he even used them to bash the Akus away while Ned hacked and slashed while White Fang charged through them, hacking them with its great claws and mauling any that ended up between its fangs.

Both warriors worked together, fighting back to back as the demon army piled on top of them. Bodies were hacked to pieces, screams echoed through the skies as blood was shed. Ned's armor broke apart under the constant attacks but he kept on fighting. Robert screamed in exhilaration no matter how many times he had been hit by arrows, swords and spears.

For him this was what he had been hoping for ever since he found the job of being King not as fun as he thought it was.

Fighting side by side with the brother he chose made him feel so alive and he showed it as bashed two knights in the head and watched as Ned sliced through them with his so-called magic sword. Arrows pelted them, shredding the last of Ned's armor and the Lord of Winterfell let out a scream as he rushed the archers, cutting through them.

"THIS IS HOW YOU FIGHT!" Robert shouted as he slammed his head into another Aku, even if it wouldn't hurt the demon. "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT?!"

Ned slashed and hacked through the army of Akus as the sky turned dark and rain began to fell, drowning King's Landing as the battle continued.

Until finally the two stood, their armor clothes shredded, their bodies beaten and bloodied with endless cuts and bruises but they still stood strong.

And only one Aku was left, staring in shock that its army was defeated by two pathetic mortals.

The look in their eyes actually made him, Aku tremble and he did the only thing he could do.

He turned and ran. " **BAH!** "

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" Ned shouted, twisting his sword in his hand and threw it straight at the fleeing demon.

The sword pierced the armor, earning one more scream from Aku as he fell to the ground. His body liquefied and was pulled into the sword. Ned walked over and pulled out the sword, seeing the blackness that had been the demon that had caused so much death and destruction.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Robert laughed, dropping his shields as he walked forward. "This was the great demon?! Ha! I've seen soft sickly children put up a better fight!"

Ned looked at the sword, seeing two eyes glared at him. "Still alive…If the sword can't destroy him, what will?"

White Fang walked up to Ned and snorted at his master but Ned suddenly saw images in a way that made him realize he was having a vision.

 _He saw himself standing back in the place where the black forest once stood, holding the sword in both hands as he plunged it into the ground._

 _" **I WILL RETURN!** "_

Ned gasped, looking at White Fang. "Thank you."

White Fang nodded.

"I know what to do. I must take this sword back to where this evil sprouted from and plant it back into the wasteland it created." Ned said, holding up his sword.

Robert was about to say something but suddenly became light headed and collapsed.

"Robert!" Ned was at his side and saw a deep wound in Robert's side, blood trailing down the body. "When did this happen?"

"Before you arrived." Robert chuckled, despite how pale he had become. "Damn it, Ned. You couldn't have been a few seconds early."

"You helped me even though you were wounded?" Ned asked as people slowly came out and approached.

"And miss out on a chance for another great fight? Do you know how bored I was, sitting my ass on that throne? It stinks. It stinks of death." Robert laughed. "My death. Don't think I can't smell it. I could always smell death when on people. In the Rebellions. During the fighting, the dying, and the killing all those years ago. Ha Ha Ha…But we took down a fucking demon, Ned. What better death can a man ask for?"

"I will get help." Ned said but Robert grabbed his arm.

"Don't bother trying to prolong my life by having an idiot play with my insides! Just shut up and let me die a happy man! I want the funeral feast to be the biggest feast the Seven Kingdoms ever saw. King Robert Baratheon, the King who died fighting an army of demons!" Robert laughed. "I am sure my dear wife would give anything to see me like this. Yeah…bleeding out in shit and piss, she'll love to hear that I bet."

Ned watched as Robert coughed out blood. "Robert, you can't die. This evil, it might return someday. The Realm will need its king."

"Fuck that, Ned! There's no way I'm missing out on a chance to die on a battlefield is like a true Baratheon, like a true King!" Robert looked up at Ned. "You've got a lot of work to do still, Ned. I don't know how you do it but I got the easy way out…You…From this moment on I declare you Regent before all these people!" Robert shouted as loud as he could.

Ned's jaw nearly dropped. "R-Regent?!"

"Yes, Regent! You got a mess to clean up here, Ned. So get to work. Find a way to kill that thing once and for all." Robert laughed, even as his voice grew weaker. "Hell, let the North break off and form its own kingdom for all I fucking care. Do what I never could, giving a shit about the people. You'll hate it more than I did…"

Ned Stark and the surrounding surviving people of King's Landing as King Robert Baratheon, the King who fought a demon alongside his best friend passed on. Ned stood up and looked around the people who slowly began to cheer for him.

"LORD STARK! LORD STARK! LORD STARK!"

Ned looked at the people and back at his sword as he held it up, causing the people to cheer even louder.

Xxx

The news had spread faster than any raven could ever hope of Ned Starks' defeat of the Great Demon, the title Aku came to be known for. The people of King's Landing came to fully support Ned as the Ruling Regent of the Realm despite the objections and arguments of Cersei Lannister but she soon found herself rapidly losing support and she had lost almost all the knights who supported her in the attack. Her son Joffery was too young to take the throne and with no support from the people or the knights who came respect Ned Stark for saving them there was very little she could do. Ned had immediately ordered ravens to be sent to every corner of Westeros, each carrying letters that explained the appearance of Aku and his defeat while requesting that all surviving Lords come to the King's Landing before Ned would return to the location of the former Black Forest to witness Ned seal the demon back into the wasteland he had created.

But before the meeting Ned was greeted with happy sight of his wife arriving with their children.

"Father!" The children ran up and hugged him with all their might.

Ned would be happy to see them, if he wasn't distracted by the bundle in Catelyn's arms.

Catelyn smiled as she presented their fourth child. "Ned, this is Arya."

Ned took the baby who cried slightly but stopped when she saw him and even smiled. Ned smiled back, looking almost ready to cry as he hugged his newborn daughter.

Xxx

Ned stood before the gathered lords in the throne room, including Lord Tywin Lannister, Stannis Baratheon and his brother Renly, Mace and Olenna Tyrell, Doran Martel, Hoster and Edmure Tully, Jon and Lyssa Aryn and many other bannermen from across the continent. The Master of Whispers known as Varys was also present along with the Small Council of King's Landing.

In one hand Ned held up the sword gifted to him by the gods, allowing all to observe the now pitch black blade…and the demonic eyes which glared out at all from within.

"Contained within this blade is the monster which has ravaged our lands and slain our King." Ned declared. "His name is Aku, and…to my shame, it was through my actions that this evil was permitted to rise."

From among the gathered lords, Cersei Lannister shouted. "Treason! He has just confessed to unleashing the-"

SLAP!

Olenna Tyrell lowered her hand. "If we desire to hear the ravings of an up-jumped child, rest assured that I shall be the first to convey that notion to you. Until then, sit down and behave yourself. You're supposed to be in mourning, so kindly do so quietly."

"Lady Tyrell, please!" Ned called out. "I admit that I share some blame for what has occurred. I attempted to end the plague of the Black Forest, and in my haste I unintentionally gifted the source of that cursed land with its own self-awareness. It had existed long before any kingdom stood on Westeros, perhaps even long before the time of the White Walkers themselves, but until only a while ago it had been a formless and mindless mass, devouring all it could reach. Now…it remains more dangerous than ever, and my victory over it today was both costly and temporary."

He rested the tip of the blade on the floor. "I intend to return to the Black Forest and lay this demon to rest where it was born. It shall be imprisoned for a time, but it shall eventually return. And on that day there is no guarantee that I will be able to confront him again…on that day a plan must be put into action."

Tywin Lannister stood up. "You have our ears, Lord Stark." The Lannister patriarch said, "But perhaps you could indulge us…from where did this sword originate? It is not Valyrian, nor is it of any make I have ever seen."

"That…is difficult to explain." Ned sighed.

In that moment Ned Stark prepared to do what he had often attempted to veer away from his entire life: lie his ass off, as Robert would call it. Or at least he would not tell the full truth, which was just as bad in his opinion.

"Aku initially defeated me, and bound me to a tree to force me to watch the destruction of Winterfell. As he departed I was…freed by something," Ned explained, "I could no longer see, only hear. I heard three voices speak to me. They told me of the evil that I had unleashed, and how it was to be struck down. My vision returned, and I found myself free and standing before three monks who gave me this sword as well as my new companion, White Fang." He gestured to where the vast Direwolf lay off to the side, resting and healing from the wounds it had gained in the battle.

"I've never seen a Direwolf of such size before," Varys observed, "And I can assure every lord and lady present that I've seen enough of them to know that this one is not any ordinary member of the species."

Lord Martel cleared his throat. "As…outlandish as this tale may seem, recent events have proven that such impossible things must be at least considered. Continue, Lord Stark. What became of these monks who gifted this blade to you?"

"They encouraged me to ride to King's Landing to confront Aku, and so I did. During the battle Robert came to my aid, he helped me to strike down every last fragment of Aku…but he had been concealing the fact that he had been wounded before this." Ned's voice dropped a bit.

He bowed his head a bit. "…We have lost a king, but I have lost my oldest friend because of my blundering. I cannot claim any credit as hero, nor would I listen to those who encourage me to take the Iron Throne for myself. Robert appointed me Regent with his final breath and I shall not repay him by stealing his family's legacy before his body is even cold."

Ned turned his head towards Cersei. "My lady, I shall rule until your son Joffrey is of sufficient age to sit in his father's stead. After that I shall gladly retire back to Winterfell to resume my duties as Warden of the North. But in the meantime, as I have said before, preparations must be made for Aku's eventual return."

Mace Tyrell spoke up. "If we currently have the demon captive why do we not simply destroy it now?"

"It cannot be killed by any earthly weapon we wield here." Ned refuted. "This sword is the only weapon capable of damaging him, and if I were to risk an attempt at completely slaying him again…I would need to release him, here and now."

Aku's eyes looked up almost hopefully at the Lord Paramount of the North.

"He must be imprisoned until a more permanent solution can be reached." Ned declared. "And it will require the combined resources and assistance of every kingdom, every house, every lord and lady in Westeros if we hope to achieve this. In less than one day this monster almost destroyed all that we know and cherish…we must not be caught off guard against him again."

The entire chamber became silent as Ned's words sank in, until Lord Tywin spoke again. "What do you propose, Lord Stark?"

"Should Aku return and I am unable to fight him a warrior must be trained to take my place. Whether it is a knight or a simple farm boy each kingdom should train its best warriors to be ready. Trained in every art of combat, the sword, the spear, the axe, the bow, and even our bare hands should all else fail. And perhaps one day should the demon rise again, the greatest of warriors will stand ready to strike down this evil abomination once and for all." Ned declared looking at everyone in the room. "And if that is not enough, we will ask for help from across the sea if we must."

"You would ask for help across the sea? From who? The Dothraki or perhaps the exiled Targaryens? Can we even be sure that this demon will ever truly return?" Cersei asked, glaring slightly at Ned. "Would you risk them returning and killing us to take back the throne?"

"And who would you look for as a champion of the entire world, my lady? This threat is beyond any threat the Mad King had shown in his time. He was mad but he was a mortal man all the same. This is no mere mortal contending for the throne." Ned replied grimly as he held up his sword again. "This is a monster who was born before perhaps the birth of our world, that consumed land and people before it was truly born and nearly transformed all kingdoms into wastelands of extinction. What use has it for thrones, crowns, and gold when it can simply take anything _and_ everything it touches? Look across the realm and you can all see the destruction it had wrought. This was done without hesitation and mercy for it lacks anything remotely resembling compassion."

Ned lowered the sword. "All it knows is destruction and terror for any who would not bow down before it."

Before anyone could speak Aku began laughing from in the blade, his voice echoing across the chamber and causing everyone to feel a chill through them. " **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You think you can destroy me?! Neither this sword nor its pathetic wielder had the power to slay me forever and neither did the Gods themselves! Imprison me now and I shall return and I will gladly strike down any brave warrior before me! And when all is said and done and I once again am free to smite this world I will strip these lands clean of its pathetic people and burn them off the face of this world!** " The eyes looked at everyone with demonic hellfire. " **And when your suffering and the suffering of your children no longer amuses me you will finally have my permission to die like the pathetic worms that you are! You might have beaten me now but I will destroy you all in the future! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Ned clanged the blade of the sword against the throne. "Silence, demon!"

Everyone in the chamber was silent, now slightly terrified by the voice of Aku and the promise he made.

Ned stood up. "We will speak again but for now I must leave to the Black Forest. Every second this demon remains in the sword there is a chance he may break free. I will see to the rebuilding efforts and ensure all is stable while I am gone. The Hand of the previous King, Jon Arryn will act on my behalf in my absence."

Xxx

Ned watched as White Fang followed him outside, the great wolf seemingly healed from the wounds inflicted on it in the battle against Aku.

His wife came out and greeted him with a smile. "Ned."

Ned looked at his wife, wondering what he should say. White Fang seemed to know as he marched up to Cate and knelt down. The Lady of Winterfell was slightly surprised by the giant wolf but placed a hand on its fur and felt how soft it was. Ned wondered what White Fang was dong and noticed the wolf's eye glance at him for a second as it nudged him and Cat.

"Is he asking for something?" Cat asked.

"I believe he wants us to get on." Ned said awkwardly as he climbed on and offered a hand to Cat.

Cat hesitated but accepted Ned's hand and climbed on to White Fang's back. As soon as she was on White Fang let out a howl and took off, earning a loud cry from Cat from how fast the great wolf was going. In ten seconds they were half way out of King's Landings and five seconds later they were out of the city.

Xxx

Back in the throne room, the various rulers of the different kingdoms began to disperse.

Cersei's first action was to storm to the quarters assigned to her family, followed closely by her brother Jaime and father Tywin.

"The nerve of that old hag!" Cersei growled, pacing furiously. "Striking me like I'm some commoner's girl. I am the Queen!"

"You _were_ the Queen," Jaime reminded her, "Before your husband died fighting a demon. Now you are Queen Regent, and I'm sorry to inform you that that carries a little less authority."

Cersei glared at her brother making light of her situation. "And where were you in all of this? Why weren't you with Robert?" She demanded.

"I was a little busy after the Red Keep was torn open and a giant demon flung me through a wall." Jaime answered, bearing a few bruises from the experience.

Tywin sat down, holding a goblet of wine as he mulled over the previous events. "And now Lord Stark holds senior authority throughout all of Westeros." He sighed, "Until Joffrey is of age. At the very least he agreed to stand down once the time comes. Honorable Ned Stark indeed. Though I suppose it would not be unreasonable to show some gratitude for him saving us."

"He's some uncultured, up jumped northman who is stealing the throne from us!" Cersei insisted, "Do you really think he'll stand down? No man can-"

"Yes." Jaime interrupted her while pouring himself some wine. "He is more concerned with the demon. I know that you find this hard to believe Cersei but not everybody wants that fucking seat." He took a sip. "The question remains…does House Lannister intend to take part in Lord Stark's little plan?"

Tywin set his goblet down. "To exclude ourselves would be to alienate us from the other ruling houses. The Martels will agree, that much I am absolutely certain of."

"What makes you so certain of that?" Cersei asked.

"Because they would have influence over a warrior who will be trained by the finest across the Seven Kingdoms." Tywin answered, "And the other houses won't be hard to sway. To the Smallfolk and minor houses Lord Stark may as well be the personification of The Seven squeezed into one body, and the North will be all too glad to follow him. The Riverlands and the Vale have close ties to him and will be the easiest to convince to follow the plan."

He looked to Jaime. "And House Lannister and Baratheon have the greatest sword in the Seven Kingdoms in their service. We have no choice. We must agree, and Jaime will be expected to teach this prospective hero."

Jaime rubbed his chin. "Jaime Lannister, he who trained the second demon slayer. A rather nice ring to it, I'd think Tyrion would agree."

Tywin knew that Tyrion would also agree that they should participate. In spite of how little Tywin cared for his youngest son, he had been unable to deny that for all his whoring and drinking Tyrion did possess an understanding of politics far greater than Cersei or Jaime.

Cersei glared at her brother. "You can't be serious."

"Enough!" Tywin said loudly. "For now, Lord Stark will act as Regent and we will allow him to enact his plan. When Joffery is of age Lord Stark will return to the North. Until then we will follow in this plan and wait and see if the demon returns."

Cersie glared at her father but said nothing.

Xxx

Mace Tyrell stared out the window at the broken city. "And so, Lord Stark becomes Ruling Regent and hero of the Realms. And of course he doesn't take the throne."

"Lord Stark and his foolish honor." Olenna Tyrell remarked. "Still, he saved the kingdoms and the lives of our families. To act ungrateful would shine a bad light on our house. The Tullys will be quick to agree to this plan along with the other houses and the rest of the North and King's Landing will support Lord Stark now that he is a hero."

"Do we agree to his plan?" Mace faced his wife.

"Yes. At the very least we still have a chance to gain a chance at the throne. House Tyrell, the house who produced the next Queen of Westeros and the one who trained the second demon slayer." Olenna said thoughtfully.

"It does have a nice ring to it." Mace admitted. "Still, are we forgetting the concern of the demon?"

"Of course not. I was there when the demon spoke and I remember its threats. We will be ready, as will House Stark will be no doubt." Olenna answered.

Xxx

Lord Doran Martel made a note to gather his family and advisers when he returned to Dorne and informed them of what he has learned. Unlike the others he had no intention of staying in King's Landing for long due to the crimes committed against his family by King Robert who ordered his sister to be raped and murdered by Gregor Clegane, better known as the Mountain. Still he had learned what had befallen Dorne the previous day and knew that Lord Stark was an honorable man, seeking to protect the Realms from this demon should it ever return. Many people died defending Dorne from the demon and it would be a sight he would never forget.

This plan of Ned Stark's was a bold one but the House of Martel would answer for they were best warriors in the Realm and should they train the one who defeats the demon then House Martel would gain more influence and perhaps even gain a chance to take the throne itself.

Xxx

"There you have it. King one day and the next day you are dead." Stannis Baratheon said, looking at the dead body of his brother. "Still, you apparently died as a true Baratheon, brother. And of course, you leave nothing behind for your brothers. And perhaps greater glory awaits me now, should the demon who killed you ever return."

Unlike most of the others Stannis Baratheon believed that should this demon ever rise he would be the one to stop it.

All that was needed was Ned Stark's sword, and any person with a single hand and the wits that the Seven gave a turnip could wield a blade regardless of any mysticism surrounding it. Stannis was not content to be pushed further back along the line of succession in favor of some untested child likely still suckling at his mother's tits, and he had no intention of simply dying anonymously on the scrap of volcanic rock that Robert had shoved off into his lap.

There had been at least one silver lining to all of this: Dragonstone had a much larger population as a result of the large number of refugees who were unable or unwilling to return to the mainland. Now he could actually call himself a lord of more than simply his own castle and a few square miles of near barren soil.

Not too far away Renly Baratheon gazed down at the body of his brother, noticing how fat Robert had gotten. It was no surprise given how Robert behaved as king but still he could not help but notice. His thoughts traveled back to the meeting and what Ned Stark had said. His brother died a hero and Ned Stark was an honorable man and he owed the Lord of Winterfell for saving him and his people from the demon.

He owed Ned Stark a debt for saving the lives of the small kingdom he had as well as the rest of the Seven Kingdoms and he swore on the grave of his brother he would honor that debt.

Xxx

Jon Arryn had watched as Ned left the King's Landing on the back of his giant Direwolf with his wife, almost unable to believe everything that had happened but he knew it was no dream. And he knew that Ned had not told everyone the entire truth back in the meeting. He knew Ned from when he was a boy and knew when he was holding back certain details but he also knew that Ned was an honorable man and would have good reason for keeping secrets.

For now he would do his job as former Hand of the King and now Hand of the Regent to carry the rebuilding of King's Landing.

Ned Stark had saved the Seven Kingdoms and perhaps the entire world. He was at least owed the right to have a few secrets.

Xxx

As it turned out White Fang had brought Ned and his wife back to the Black Forest, the place of which the great threat to the world had been born. Ned got off of White Fang and looked down at the former Pool of Darkness that had been drained when he had been rescued.

Ned lifted his sword above his head. "And now to seal this evil abomination."

He plunged the sword straight into the ground and both he and his wife watched as the black liquid that was Aku was dissolved into the ground.

" **I WILL RETURN!** " Aku shouted as his form fell into the Earth.

Ned lifted the sword up and stepped back as a giant tree made of pure darkness erupted from the ground and almost stretched into the sky. The tree had multiple spiky branches traveling up its form, ending at the very top.

"It is done." Ned said, sheathing the sword. "For now."

"And now, our kingdoms are safe." Catelyn said.

"Yes…Cat, we must speak." Ned faced his wife. "About a promise you made regarding Jon."

Catelyn looked back at Ned, looking surprised. "A-A promise?"

"The monks spoke of you asking the Gods that Jon would die and then you made promise to them that you would raise him as your son if he lived." Ned said, looking his wife straight in the eye. "How could you condemn a child to die?"

Catelyn had no idea how these so-called monks had known but it did not matter now. "I did it…Because I hated him for being a reminder of how unfaithful you were to me. You brought him back and raised him despite what he is."

"Then why make this promise?" Ned questioned.

Catelyn glared at Ned now. "I'm a Tully, Ned. We do not kill children, especially not in a dishonorable way such as the Pox but it still doesn't excuse you for siring a bastard with a woman I have never met and will never see. How can you expect me to fulfill such a promise when that boy is a reminder of your crime against our vows?"

White Fang snorted, sending a hidden message to Ned. ' _Tell the truth._ '

Ned glanced at White Fang, wondering the message the giant wolf was sending was actually from the Gods themselves but they spoke to him about this for a reason and knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Cat, the truth is that Jon is not my son. He is not a bastard I sired with an unknown woman." Ned said, looking his wife in the eyes as he spoke and seeing the look of surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked. "What do you mean he's not your son?"

"Jon has Stark blood in his veins but not from me." Ned finally told his wife the truth that he could not tell her when he returned from the war. "Remember, I was not the only Stark who was in Dorne long enough for Jon to be born."

"Lyanna? He's Lyanna's child? How? Did she…" Cat gasped. "Ned…Your sister was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen. Did he violate her?!"

"No." Ned shook his head. "My sister, willingly went with him and had fallen in love with him despite what he had done. She journeyed with him in secret to the Tower of Joy in Dorne where they eloped."

"How is this possible? How do you know this?" Catelyn asked.

"Lyanna told me on her deathbed the day she brought Jon into this world. I swore to her that I would protect Jon from the enemies he would have if it became known he was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen. I protected him by lying, saying that he was sired by a woman I laid with, drunk from drinking to numb the pain of my sister's passing." Ned explained. "I could not tell Robert or Tywin Lannister of his heritage for they would have killed him."

"But Robert was your friend." Catelyn quickly said.

"And he went to war in Lyanna's name. He fought for the honor of a woman who did not return his affections, he who hated House Targaryen much more than he loved the woman he lost. If he had known of Lyanna's affection for Rhaegar he would have known his entire reason for going to war was based on a lie and he would have killed her child without hesitation. I could not tell him the truth nor could I allow Tywin Lannister to know because of his betrayal of the Mad King." Ned looked away. "Robert did not question me when I lied and Tywin did not attempt to discover the truth due to Jon's features resembling a Stark instead of Targaryen. I could not tell you for I feared anything I spoke would be heard and make its way to Robert's ears. I promised my sister I would protect her son and the burden was mine to bear, not the rest of my family."

Catelyn could only stare in shock at Ned before the truth hit her and she started to cry. "By the Seven, what have I done?! I almost killed an innocent child!"

Ned quickly hugged her, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. "It is all right, Cat. You know the truth now and Jon is safe. He survived the Pox and the demon along with our family."

Cat pulled away slightly. "Why are you now telling me this?"

Ned sighed as he held up his sword. "Cat, I have to confess, I didn't tell the entire truth in that meeting. The truth is those monks that gave me this sword, they were not monks. They were Gods."

Cat stepped back, looking at Ned in shock. "Gods? As in the Seven?"

"No, not the Seven and possibly none of the Old or New Gods. There were three of them, one that looked human with the head of a falcon, one that was a giant bearded man, and the last was a man with blue skin and had six arms. They forged the sword from my spirit since no worldly weapon could have harmed the demon and presented White Fang to me. They told me of a promise you made to the Gods regarding Jon." Ned said as he sheathed his sword. "They told me to make a plan if Aku survived our battle and to ensure the promise you made was fulfilled. I think they wanted to avoid our family suffering for a broken promise that none of us knew of."

Cat was shocked at what she had heard but she could that her husband was telling the truth. "What does this mean?"

Ned looked at the tree-like prison of the demon that nearly destroyed the world all of Westeros. "We learn from this and we must be prepared if this evil ever returns."

He held up his sword. "We must have a plan."


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

The years following Ned Stark's rise as Ruling Regent of the Seven Kingdoms had brought about great changes that many would say was a blessing while others would claim it was a curse. True to his word Ned Stark started by helping to rebuild the King's Landing and the other kingdoms that had all suffered at the hands of Aku. And Ned worked on dealing with the debt that Robert had placed the Kingdoms during his reign as king, hiring multiple builders and every abled man to help clear away the debris. In the meantime following Ned's plan the Seven Kingdoms started training anyone who volunteered to learn how to fight and Ned hired many people who were skilled in many weapons to train any apprentice that caught their eyes.

The Lannisters, the Baratheons, Martels, and many houses that agreed to Ned's plan followed his approach, training many young apprentices while others trained themselves in case none of the apprentices would be strong enough. However now that Ned was Ruling Regent he not only helped rebuild the Kingdoms but he made some decisions that he wanted Robert to make at the end of the Rebellion, starting with the decision of putting Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch on trial for the crime of murdering Elia Martell and her children. The Mountain, on the charge of raping Elia before murdering her as well as her son Aegon, was faced with the choice of death or being sent to the Night's Watch while Amory Lorch was charged with the murder of Aegon's sister. Both opted for a trial of combat and Ned surprised them both by volunteering himself to fight them, one trial at a time of course. The Mountain agreed, believing he could defeat Ned Stark and though he put up a considerable fight Gregor fought like a beast instead of a warrior while Ned Stark himself had fought in a war and defeated the Darkness, the Great Evil or Demon as many would come to know Aku as.

Many believed it was Ned's so-called magic sword that allowed him to win but Ned won and killed the Mountain for his crimes. It was expected that Tywin Lannister would protest Ned's decision to put Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch on trial but to their surprise the head of House Lannister did not protest. Amory Lorch, seeing how the Mountain had fallen to Ned and the many people who had stepped forward to fight on the Regent's behalf, including Oberyn Martel who had come to see the ones who murdered his sister and her children finally pay for their crimes, chose to withdraw his demand for Trial by Combat and instead pleaded to be sent north to the Wall. Though many believed Amory Lorch would get off easy by taking the Black they were all relieved that the Mountain was dead, none more so than Sir Sandor Clegane and Oberyn Martel.

Oberyn Martel himself stated he and his house owed the Ruling Regent a debt for bringing justice to the murderers of both his sister and her children. In the meantime while Ned had been stuck in King's Landing, one blessing came in the form of White Fang who came to be known with many names.

The Wolf-King.

The Fastest Dire-Wolf in the Kingdoms.

King of the Dire-Wolves

The Wolf That Can Fly.

The Great Wolf.

The White Wolf.

The Demon Wolf.

These titles came as people remembered seeing how fast White Fang could move, able to bring Ned's wife and children to King's Landing in less than a day and bring Ned to his home in the North when the Regent just needed time away from the throne. What no one truly expected was legitimizing his sister's son, Jon Snow who was still believed to be his bastard. Very few disputed, one of them being Cersei Lannister who saw Jon's legitimization as a threat to her and her plans for placing her son on the throne. But no one else disputed Ned's decision, especially when he explained of the promise to the Gods made by both himself and his wife. This explanation satisfied those who knew all too well of Ned's nature.

And true to his word Ned sent letters to kingdoms and tribes in Essos, detailing the near fall of the Seven Kingdoms at the hands of Aku and warning them of the possibility of Aku returning. He even decided to send a secret note to the surviving Targaryen children with the same information and a truth of Jon being their nephew through their dead brother Rhaegar.

He would just have to wait and see how they would react.

The rebellion was over and it was time for old wounds to heal.

That was why he worked to ensure the kingdoms of Westeros were ready should Aku return. He personally ensured justice for Elia Martel and her children, allowing some form of closure to her family in Dorne. He had wanted to send Jaime Lannister to the Wall for how betrayed his king, mad or not, but had no wish to get into a dispute with House Lannister who was going along with his plan despite the few troubles from Cersei Lannister and her son, Joffrey. For the most part the kingdoms were living on prosperity but there were a few troubles.

The Freys and the Greyjoys being the latest problem.

Walder Frey refused to accept Ned's plan without an arranged marriage between one of his daughters and Ned's son, Rob Stark to strengthen family bonds and give the Freys greater political power by allying with the Starks. Of course Rob refused and he had the backing of his parents who stated that unless Rob was willing there would be no deal.

Walder Fey did not like their answer and thus said there would be no alliance.

Despite Ned's efforts to warn all of the kingdoms of the threat of Aku and the many people who witnessed Aku's rampage and lived to tell about not everyone was willing to agree to his plan and offer of alliance without some sort of price, including the eldest Targaryens, the Freys and the Greyjoys. However the Freys were a vile clan and though Ned preferred everyone be united on the day Aku returned he was not entirely saddened or surprised by Walder's reaction. The kingdoms were even more united when slavers from Essos attempted to take advantage of the weakened kingdoms but were stopped by the united armies led by Ned Stark and his ally, White Fang.

In a way Aku had been forced the kingdoms to come together for protections against all threats, mortal or demon.

In the meantime there were a few problems that Ned during his time as Regent, the biggest being the expected heir to the throne: Joffery and by extension his mother Cersei. When Ned said he would allow Joffery to take the throne when he was of proper age he was completely honest. However as the years went by Joffery had caused trouble and his mother did little to nothing to stop it. It got worse as Joffery went out of his way to antagonize Ned's children and that caused a few fights that Ned had to break up.

It sparked more than a few arguments with Joffery believing he was above any form of rules and did not respect Ned's status as Ruling Regent and Cersei herself made it absolutely known that she supported Joffery in anything she did. It got worse when Joffery turned his attention to White Fang, whom he considered nothing but a wild beast that should obey him or be put down.

Needless to say things did not go well for Joffery when he tried to force White Fang to give him a ride or have its head cut off.

Xxx

 _"STARK!"_

 _Ned looked up from the latest meeting of the Small Council and sighed. "May the Seven strike me now if that is who I think it is." He whispered._

 _Kevan Lannister, by far one of the more tolerable members of his family and currently a member of the latest Small Council chosen by Ned, gave him a sympathetic look. "I suppose my cousin has yet another complaint to voice to us."_

 _"Voice? To us?" Another recently elected member, Cersei's own brother Tyrion, asked with fake astonishment. "I think at this point Lord Stark I move that we receive a raise for having to endure my dear sister's little episodes. Do you suppose little Arya smacked her boy around again?"_

 _It had been a surprise to many when Ned had chosen not one but two Lannisters to serve on the Small Council during the many acts he made to restructure the rule of the Kingdom. Tyrion had proven himself a capable Master of Coin while Kevan Lannister had only recently been selected as Master of Ships, having volunteered for the position. Lord Varys retained his post as Master of Whispers while the post of Hand of the King was still maintained by Jon Arryn. From time to time Barristan Selmy would also attend the council personally._

 _"I don't suppose you would care to listen to your sister's complaint this time, would you Lord Tyrion?" Ned asked, rubbing his brow._

 _"Why sir," Tyrion hopped out of his seat. "There is not yet a drink in the world strong enough for me to say yes to that." He quickly stepped out, followed closely by the other members while all but Barristan Selmy departed._

 _"Cowards," The Lord-Commander of the Kingsguard huffed._

 _Ned looked pleadingly at the older man. "Tell me, how did Robert deal with his wife at moments like this?"_

 _Selmy looked at Ned with an expression of confusion. "….dealt with her, my lord?" A smile threatened to creep onto his face. "Lord Stark I think you still have much to learn on King Robert's reign."_

 _Ned couldn't argue that point. In the end Robert had stood next to him against Aku and proved that there was still a bit of the great warrior concealed within, but he had discovered that there had been many poor decisions by the deceased monarch. The economy had been in shambles, to put it lightly, and there had been far too many women to come forward in secret with a child who had Robert's eyes and hair. Soon Ned had been forced to keep a careful list of the number of bastards left behind by Robert, if only to ensure that their families would be given enough to purchase their continued silence._

 _"Thank you once again, old friend." Ned whispered as Cersei's latest scream made him and Barristan cringe. "Well, Lord Selmy, I suppose that we shall face this together."_

 _Selmy nodded. "It could be nothing," He proposed, "Or perhaps the demon itself has returned and Lady Cersei rushes to deliver this urgent news in person."_

 _"Oh by the Old Gods and the new if only that were it." Ned shook his head. "I'll never understand how we didn't suffer another civil war under Robert. The man may have been a grand warrior and a decent enough man but with the mess he's left behind it makes me want to pull him out of his grave just to punch him in the-"_

 _BANG!_

 _The door slammed open._

 _"STARK!" Cersei Lannisters voice split the air as she stormed into the room. "Your oversized mutt attacked the Crown Prince!"_

 _Ned raised one brow. "White Fang? Attacking the prince?" He sighed and rose out of his seat. "I shall see to this, my lady."_

 _"There is nothing to discuss here Stark, your vicious hound scratched my son and it must be punished!" Cersei demanded._

 _Ned stared at Cersei. "…I see," He nodded slowly, "As I said, I shall see to this, my lady…right now."_

 _He stepped past Cersei and made his way towards the throne room while letting out a whistle at each window he passed. By the time he entered the vast hall White Fang was sitting at the base of the Iron Throne and there was a collection of Lords and Knights scattered throughout the chamber._

 _Among them was Crown Prince Joffrey Baratheon…and for the life of him Ned couldn't understand how out of the dozens of bastards Robert had sired the one who would one day sit upon the throne looked nothing like his old friend. Blonde hair, Lannister features, a figure which was nothing compared to what Robert's had been at the same age…Joffrey looked more like a little Jaime Lannister._

 _And currently he was cradling one arm which had blood staining the sleeve, and his eyes were rimmed with red to indicate that he had been crying. The rest of the King's Guard was gathered, but Ned spotted many of his own bannermen standing among the crowd._

 _Once he sat in the Iron Throne itself he called for silence, and waited until the chatter had died down._

 _"I've been told by the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister that there has been an incident involving the Crown Prince and my companion White Fang," He said, "I shall hear the facts behind this altercation, and then I and those of the Small Council shall convene to decide what must be done." He looked to the fuming form of Joffrey Lannister. "My Prince, you may tell us what occurred to leave you with so…" He searched for the word to describe the thin scratch along his forearm. "Traumatic an injury."_

 _Joffrey stepped forward, backed by the towering form of Sandor Clegane, younger brother to the deceased Mountain and personal bodyguard of the young Prince._

 _"That beast," He pointed at White Fang, who snorted. "Refused to allow me to ride it, and then scratched me on my arm!" He held up his limb, displaying how little it had affected his mobility for all to see._

 _"Oh my, it would seem it has dropped…" Tyrion, who had been waiting in the hall, gazed at the floor surrounding his nephew. "Perhaps…two, three drops of blood? However shall the servants recover?"_

 _Joffrey glared furiously at his uncle while Ned sighed. "Lord Tyrion, I must ask you to remain silent. The floor is still Prince Joffrey's and it is his right to speak without interruption."_

 _Tyrion nodded humbly. "Of course, of course, my lord. Humblest apologies." He stepped off to the side and shook his head while Joffrey continued._

 _"After that it tried to take a bite out of me," Joffrey said, "It has spilled royal blood and I demand it be punished!"_

 _Ned nodded. "Very well…" He looked down at White Fang. "The charges are serious, old friend. Do you have any who might speak in your defense of these events?"_

 _White Fang winked once and then looked out towards the crowd. He raised one paw and pointed at…the royal family, specifically the children hiding behind the armored form of Jaime Lannister._

 _"Tommen and Myrcella?" Ned asked, perplexed._

 _"What are you doing?! Why are you asking a mindless beast such things?" Cersei demanded. "My son has stated the facts and that beast must die!"_

 _Ned closed his eyes and took a slow breath, calling upon any and all deities to help strengthen his resolve which had been sorely abused after too much time in King's Landing, forced to deal with the behavior of nobles who did not share the values and traditions of the Northern Lords and Vale Knights he had been raised among._

 _"Kill the wolf who slew the demon? That seems rather extreme." Lord Varys said, "If anything that might be counterproductive, my lady. A mere disciplinary action perhaps would be understandable but-"_

 _"You have no say here, eunuch." Cersei snapped, though to her surprise the smile on the Spider's face did not even twitch in response to an insult which would have made many others recoil in indignation._

 _"My lady, this is not a place for such childish insults." Ned said firmly, "And Lord Varys, while your counsel is appreciated I do believe that White Fang has called for his witnesses." He looked towards Jaime Lannister. "Ser Lannister, please bring forward Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella."_

 _Jaime looked down, taken off guard by the request, but none the less obeyed. He led the two children to stand before the Iron Throne, but kept himself between them and the massive form of White Fang. Ned observed the behavior of the Kingslayer, and for a moment he felt a pang of empathy for Jaime as he saw just how worried the man was for the safety of his niece and nephew. The knight actually believed that they were in danger within White Fang's presence._

 _"Prince Tommen, Princess Myrcella." Ned softened his voice. "Your brother has told us that White Fang attacked him, unprovoked. Can either of you tell us anything about this?"_

 _Prince Tommen looked nervously between his brother, who was glaring at him out of the corner of his vision, and to White Fang who was more focused on adjusting his position on the floor next to the throne._

 _"I…yes, sir-my lord." He said, "Myrcella and I were in the gardens, looking for some of the kittens, when we saw White Fang. He was licking one of them, and we thought he was going to hurt it but…he just let it go."_

 _Myrcella added. "He was just cleaning it, my lord." She spoke more clearly than her brother did. "One of the guards said that he might let us ride him, I think he was a Northman."_

 _Tommen nodded. "Yes, and…so…I asked White Fang if I could ride him. He laid down flat and the guard told us that meant he was saying yes. So I climbed on and White Fang let me ride him around the garden."_

 _Joffrey's hands clenched into fists as his siblings continued to speak, feeling compelled to speak the truth. Unlike their oldest brother the two younger royal children had been raised under different values, and had been taught many times by their Uncles Jaime and Tyrion to always speak the truth when standing before a lord or the regent himself. At their young age this had seemed like an absolute rule that should never be broken, lest grave consequences be suffered, and the positive effect which White Fang had had on them did not help the hopes of Joffrey or Cersei in having the two side with them._

 _"Joffrey came out into the garden and-" Myrcella was about to continue._

 _"Lies!" Joffrey shouted._

 _"Prince Joffrey, you are not to interrupt one when they are presenting testimony." Ned warned the young boy firmly. "No one, noble or otherwise, is exempt from that."_

 _Joffrey looked ready to shout again, but Jaime laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke softly. Ned only vaguely heard something that sounds like 'It's alright, Joff'._

 _"My lord regent, if I might interrupt again." Varys cleared his throat, looking away from where Tommen and Myrcella had retreated out of Joffrey's line of sight. "I believe that there may be any number of guards and servants who witnessed these events. Perhaps it would be prudent to get the testimony of as many as possible."_

 _Ned nodded. "Agreed." He said, wishing to alleviate the stress being placed on the two younger royal children by this…and to keep White Fang from growing anymore aggravated._

 _The moment that Joffrey had shouted and his siblings had recoiled the Direwolf had begun to rise and bared its teeth. White Fang had shown a tendency to form connections with smaller animals and children, and had displayed his displeasure at them being threatened or upset in any way. As a result many young servants and even small folk living out in the streets had come to enjoy the company of the legendary Direwolf whenever it departed the Red Keep of its own accord…of course this was after several periods where all had panicked and fled._

 _"Will any servants and knights who witnessed the events please step forward?" Ned asked._

 _One by one they all stepped forward, including Sandor Clegane whom all stated what they saw. They saw Joffery come out as White Fang had given a ride to Myrcella after Tommen had his turn and demanded the wolf give him a ride. Only White Fang had simply ignored Joffery after allowing Myrcella to get off and turned away from Joffery to take a nap. Joffery had not reacted well and shouted several times at the great Direwolf who ignored him and tried to sleep._

 _It reached that point that Joffery grabbed a stick, ignoring Tommen and Myrcella calling out to him to stop and tried hit White Fang in the face…Only for the White Wolf to react by swatting the stick out of his hands with one giant paw, scratching Joffery across the arm and send him crying away with a single growl._

 _"Liars!" Cersei shouted as most of the people were done telling their tale. "Joffery would do no such thing!"_

 _"Do you dispute the word of your own children, my lady?" Ned asked, watching as Cersei glared at him. "Their testimonies fit with the testimonies of everyone who has spoken."_

 _"They are lying!" Cersei shouted again._

 _"Including your own children?" Ned asked again, this time Cersei having no answer. "Given what I've just heard it is concluded that Prince Joffery provoked White Fang who defended himself from what was perceived as a threat. Therefore there's no need for punishment since White Fang only defended himself and the prince was only…scratched."_

 _"You dare let that beast live for its crimes?!" Cersei screeched._

 _"Oh enough!" Tyrion said, having enough of this show. "It is clear that your son provoked the wolf and lied. There's no point in dragging this on any longer so let it go."_

 _Cersei glared hatefully at Tyrion and then at Ned who considered the meeting over. She simply stomped out of the room with Joffery who was just as angry but said nothing._

Xxx

Needless to say both the Queen Regent and her son hated Ned Stark and his wolf for the fact that Ned refused to punish White Fang for his 'crimes' but aside from that no one really took them seriously. As the years went on a great many people had come to hate Cersei and Joffery for many reasons. During Robert's reign Cersei saw no problem endlessly spending money and spoiling her son who went out of his way to hurt and humiliate anyone who caught his eye. After Robert died both found themselves unable to enjoy their lifestyles much since Ned had set about to stabilize the economy, helping rebuild the kingdoms and build new homes for refugees who lost their homes during Aku's rampage.

Cersei hated Ned for legitimizing his bastard, which threatened her plan for her son to take the throne, as well as keeping her from indulging herself and her son and for allowing his beast and his children to get away with humiliating her son. Joffery hated Ned and the Starks for they actually stood up to him and he hated people who had the spine to stand up to him. It was even worse than when Ned decided to send a message to the exiled Targaryens, claiming to warn them of the demon but Cersei believed he was making plans to replace her son with one of the children of the Mad King. So to prevent that she made an alliance with House Bolton who wanted to capture White Fang and Ned Stark's magic sword, which would give them the power they wanted.

Roose Bolton, formerly a loyal bannerman to House Stark, had been swayed both by the promises of power as well as his own views on Ned Stark. In spite of the Warden of the North's newfound power he was proving to be inept at understanding the more complex mechanisms behind the operation of an entire kingdom, ruling with his heart instead of his head. It had been the suspected alliance with the Targaryen exiles that had finally convinced him that Ned Stark was doomed to become more trouble than he was worth in the future.

He had arranged an ambush with the assistance of his bastard son Ramsey to capture White Fang, only it had not ended well for them.

Xxx

 _White Fang was on one of his many runs around the kingdoms, enjoying the forests where he could be free to enjoy nature and the freedom it offered._

 _"There it is!"_

 _White Fang narrowed his eyes as a spear shot towards him but he swatted it away and growled as men came out of the woods, led by Roose and Ramsey Bolton._

 _"The Demon Wolf, Ned Stark's pet." Ramsey Bolton sneered as he held his sword. "I look forward to making you into my newest hound."_

 _White Fang snarled, showing its answers._

 _"Take it!" Ramsey shouted, confident that the number of men he and his father had brought would bring down the Wolf-King._

 _Only they did not realize that White Fang was Ned's companion, his ally sent from the Gods who stood with Ned Stark against Aku. White Fang moved such speed he became a white flash that cut down the numerous men that tried to skewer him. White Fang showed no mercy as he slashed with his claws and bit through the armor of House Bolton's banner men with his teeth, demonstrating great speed and strength as he barreled through the men right to Ramsey and his bastard son themselves. Roose swung his sword at White Fang who caught with his mouth, pulling the sword out of Roose's hands and swung the hilt back into Roose's face with such strength that his skull shattered from the blow._

 _White Fang spat the sword out and growled as he crept towards the trembling Ramsay._

 _"You beast!" Ramsey shouted upon seeing White Fang kill his father and steal from him the one chance to become a legitimized Bolton lost to him. "I'll put you down myself!"_

 _However White Fang had had enough and simply slammed Ramsey's head into the ground with his giant paw, ending Ramsey's life instantly. Seeing that everyone was dead White Fang moved to find a river to clean himself of the blood of the filthy and savage mortals that dared to think they could control him._

Xxx

When the bodies were discovered it was concluded that Roose and Ransey Bolton had been attacked by savage animals who killed them in a brutal fashion. Only Cersei knew what had happened and it made her only hate White Fang even more. She even tried to plug her ears in night as White Fang howled at the moon. Normally a wolf howling to the moon would be considered bothersome to the people of King's Landing who tried to sleep but White Fang did more than howl.

He sang.

His howls were in a pattern that sounded like he was singing and it was done in such a way it sounded harmonious and even helped many children sleep at night who were told stories of the Great Wolf and how if they did not go to bed the wolf would stop singing and come after them. It surprisingly worked as many liked hearing White Fang singing so much that its song even had a name.

The Song of the Moon.

Even Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen liked hearing White Fang singing to the moon from wherever he was. Sometimes he sang atop the castle or from the beach or from a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sounds of his singing reached far and wide and people of the North loved hearing the songs of the Great Wolf. The few people who did not like it were Cersei and Joffery if that was at all a surprise.

Ned Stark himself appreciated the harmony of his companion's songs as they helped him sleep better at night.

Truly, White Fang was a godsend.

But now White Fang had a mission to complete.

With one final song White Fang leapt off of the castle…and into the sky.


	3. Chapter II

_"You summoned me, your Grace?" Varys asked as he stepped into Ned's personal room._

 _"Yes, Varys. There is something of great importance I wish to speak with you about." Ned nodded to his guards who stood outside and closed his door. "I have discovered that House Bolton was plotting to take over the North, believing my House had become weak and attempted to capture White Fang. Unfortunately for them my friend proved to be too strong for them, leading to their deaths."_

 _"Fortunate for you though, your Grace." Varys pointed out._

 _"Perhaps but I am forced to believe that House Bolton did not act alone. White Fang returned with a pouch of gold that had blood on it and when it was confirmed Ramsey Bolton and his son were killed I believed it was no wild animal that killed them." Ned held out the pouch for Varys to observe._

 _He opened the pouch and looked inside. "Very few are capable of having this kind of gold."_

 _"But we know of a few." Ned remarked._

 _Varys nodded. "The Lannisters."_

 _"I doubt Lord Tywin would attempt to assassinate myself or White Fang but he is not the only one." Ned said._

 _"Cersei Lannister has expressed her distaste in your ruling as Regent." Varys admitted._

 _"That is why I wished to speak with you. Lord Varys, you know Aku to be real and the threat he represents?" Ned asked rhetorically._

 _Varys nodded. "I watched the demon as it nearly destroyed King's Landing. I know it to be real and that it represent a threat to the entire world."_

 _"As Regent it is my duty to ensure the stability of the throne until the next King or Queen is ready. But I also have a duty to ensure the kingdoms are prepared should Aku return. I cannot risk infighting between the houses just as stability is finally returning." Ned explained._

 _"And what do you wish of me, your Grace?" Varys asked._

 _Ned looked at Varys. "I know you have had your birds keeping watch on the Targaryen children that fled to Essos. What I want is for you to send them a message from me."_

 _"A message?" Varys asked, sounding surprised. "You wish to ally with them?"_

 _"My hatred for House Targaryen died with the Mad King and Rhaeger Targaryen in the rebellion and in the wake of Aku's threat I cannot afford to not consider all alternatives. Robert hated the Targaryens with all his heart but I believe it's time for old wounds to heal and for the sake of survival that we must all walk the same path as allies." Ned said. "Can I count on you for this?"_

 _Varys nodded. "Of course your grace. My birds will find them and deliver the message."_

 _"Actually, I was thinking of someone else." Ned smiled as he looked out onto the balcony._

 _Varys followed his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw White Fang, sitting up on the balcony. "I see…"_

Xxx

 **Essos  
Pentos**

Magister Illyrio Mopatis was awoken to the sound of a wolf's howling. Normally this would not be a problem, only there was no wolves in Essos and the way the wolf was howling sounded like it was singing.

"What is that sound?!" The annoyed voice of Viserys III Targaryen shouted as he emerged from his bed chamber.

Servants along with Viserys' little sister Daenerys Targeryen emerged out to the entrance and were greeted with the surprising sight of a mighty large white wolf that landed elegantly on the ground before them.

"It's a…wolf." One of the guards said, gripping the hilt of his sword but not drawing it.

"A white direwolf larger than a steed," Illyrio said, reciting the numerous descriptions he had heard ever since Aku's brief rampage through Westeros. "The Demon Wolf."

Danaerys found herself enchanted by the appearance of the wolf, which padded towards them and ignored any weapons aimed at it.

"The legendary wolf which fought alongside Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon." Illyrio stated, "The one named White Fang." He bowed his head. "What gives cause for a visit from one as revered as you, king of the direwolves?"

Viserys shook his head. "It's just a beast, it can't understand you." He said dismissively before White Fang opened his mouth and dropped a parcel onto the ground.

"What is that?" Danaerys asked, reaching out for the object.

"Stay back!" Viserys tugged his sister away from the giant direwolf. "Don't go near it, Dany."

Illyrio waved one of his men forward to collect the parcel, and watched as the guard opened it to reveal a single letter addressed directly to him by Ned Stark, which signatures from others including Lord Varys among them (that one at least explained just how Lord Stark had known to send the message to him specifically).

The guard opened the message and read it aloud.

"To Viserys, third of his name and Danaerys, first of her name of House Targaryen from Lord Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell and Lord Regent of the Seven Kingdoms." The guard read, "There is little doubt that you both have heard of the recent events in Westeros as well as my involvement in them, and my support of the deceased King Robert Baratheon during his rebellion against your father. However I send this message to you as an offer of peace between us as well as an urgent plea for your assistance in facing a potential catastrophe."

Illyrion held out one hand and accepted the letter, resuming from where the soldier had left off. "I have no doubt that you may hold distrust of me for my part in the rebellion, but I shall not make any excuses, I did what was needed in the name of sanity and peace, but most especially for the sake of my family. Whatever hatred I held for your house died with your father, and now we are all united in the face of an enemy greater than any that has come before. This evil emerged from the Black Forest which once plagued the North for countless centuries, unleashed unintentionally by my own actions and given shape. I have only temporarily contained this evil, and I am certain that one day it shall return to resume its efforts to destroy or conquer all of the world."

"This threat goes beyond any conflicts we have ever engaged in. Its name is Aku, and it shall seek to subjugate or annihilate all who stand in its path, regardless of status or house. I and the other great houses of Westeros do intend to plan for Aku's inevitable return as well as the possibility that he may not be immediately dealt with as he was this time. We ask that House Targaryen put aside the grudges of yesterday and focus on working with us and all others who shall answer our call to fight against Aku."

Viserys snatched the letter away. "What garbage! Some northman sits on my throne and thinks to politely ask that I forget his crimes?" He demanded, reading the contents of the message for himself.

He tore the parchment in half. "There will be no reconciliation, not with the ally of the Usurper!"

Danaerys knelt down and picked up one of the halves as her brother stormed away. She began to silently read over the rest of the message…

"As a gesture of good will, I shall tell you of a secret known only to my family." She whispered, "My companion, White Fang, possesses a second message intended exclusively for only those of the Targaryen bloodline to read." She looked up to see the direwolf staring down at her…and watched as another parcel was dropped from its mouth.

Ignoring the saliva covering it, Danaerys gathered it up while the rest of the gathering was distracted by Viserys' arguing with Illyrio.

"…to simply disregard this, your grace." Illyrio insisted. "I know of the demon, I know it to be real and I know that the greatest cities and forts of the Seven Kingdoms were not simultaneously assaulted and overrun by any army. It would be foolish to ignore Lord Stark's words!"

"There will be no agreements with him so long as the Iron Throne is not mine!" Viserys snarled. "I am the true King of the Andals and the First Men, I am the lord protector of the realm and I will not suffer the right hand man of the one who took my brother Rhaegar's life!"

Danaerys crept away, taking advantage of the distraction to make her way to a nearby corridor and sit in a corner with the parcel cradled to her front. She opened it and slowly pulled out another roll of parchment, unfolding it to view its contents. Her eyes wandered across the rows of letters, and slowly widened.

She repeated the first four words at the top of the parchment.

"You are not alone…" She then looked over the rest of the letter.

 _…Your brother, Rheager Targaryen had another son that was born from a union between your brother and my sister, Lyanna Stark. She fell in love with him and they eloped in Dorne where she died giving birth to their son, Jon. Robert, the deceased king who went to war against your family did so in the name of my sister whom he loved with all his heart but did not know that she had promised herself to the man that he had hated and killed. On her deathbed I promised her that I would protect her son and knew that if Robert knew that his war was based on a lie he would have killed the child just as he ordered the murder of Elia Martel and her children, your nephew and niece. Upon my return I lied about his birth, claiming he was born from a woman I had taken in a moment of drunken grief and thus he was labelled a bastard but one under the protection of House Stark._

 _After the defeat of Aku it came to my attention of a promise my wife had made to the Gods for the safe return of me and the safety of our family and in return she would raise him as her son despite initially hating him for being a reminder that I had been unfaithful to her. In the former location of the Black Forest after I had resealed Aku back into the wasteland he had created I confessed my lie to my wife who repented her hate and agreed to help legitimize my sister's son as a Stark, explaining that a promise to the Gods outweighed any law of Man. He is now Jon Stark, a proud member of House Stark but he and my family and a select few know that both the blood of the wolf and the dragon lives within him._

 _This is my offer of sincerity to you, the knowledge of knowing you have family safe in my home and perhaps one day may be the one who heals the wounds suffered between us. It is with this I hope that the dragon and the wolf can walk together on a path of righteousness to protect the Realms from the greatest evil to emerge since the time of the White Walkers. This knowledge is yours to do with as you wish in whatever way you deem fit. If you wish to consider my offer White Fang will be there, whenever you decided to reply._

 _Do not ask how he knows for White Fang is a wolf with many mysteries, even ones I do not know._

Danaerys looked up at White Fang who stared back down at her before lifting his head up and letting out a soft howl that sounded it was singing. It seemed to sing her a soft lullaby for a moment before stepping back and leaping up over the roof of the magister's sanctuary. Danaerys looked up, watching as the Great Wolf jumped so high it looked like it was actually flying and vanished into the night and looked back down at the message.

She had a nephew.

One born with Stark blood who had been protected by the man who fought alongside the Usurper against her father. Later that night she showed the message Illyrio who shocked and surprised but knew Ned Stark was not a liar. The fact that this Jon Stark was the son of her dead brother showed that he had a stronger claim to Iron Throne than even her brother. She thought she should show this message to him but Illyrio disagreed, believing that Viserys would dismiss it as a lie or worse, attempt to have their own nephew murdered to prevent him from standing in Viserys's way of attaining the Iron Throne.

"If your brother knew of this, that there is a Targaryen with a stronger claim to the throne than him he would seek to kill this nephew. I believe it would be wise to keep this information hidden from him." Illyrio stated.

"He is my brother." Danaerys said. "The eldest of us."

"Your brother may be the elder but that does not make him your superior. There is a madness in him that has festered since he was forced into exile, having to beg others for food and luxury. He refuses to heed Ned Stark's words but I know of the demon he spoke. Countless people fled the kingdoms that day and word of the demon's rampage traveled far and wide, many of having witnessed the battle between Lord Stark and the demon." Illyrio said. "Lord Stark is not wrong to ask for help and the fact he has kept Jon's secret proves that he is indeed the honorable man many have known him as."

"What should I do?" Danaerys asked.

Illyrio glanced up at the sky. "If what Lord Stark has written about the Great Wolf is true I imagine the best way would be to write a message back to Lord Stark and wait for the messenger."

"Would he give the Iron Throne to my brother?"

"I am not sure…He went to war with your father in the name of his brother and father who your father killed. He did not take part in the murder of your brother Rheager and even demanded that the ones who murdered his wife and children be put on trial. However if he believes your brother will be the same as your father…" Illyrio trailed off. "At the very least when you make your message speak your heart to him as he has done."

Danaerys only nodded.

That night Danaerys wrote her letter and waited outside with Illyrio and a servant once they were sure Viserys was asleep and would not notice them. They waited out into the night and saw the moon rising and with it came the harmonious howling that was the song many had come to know as the Song of the Moon.

And from the shadows of the street came the Great Wolf, White Fang who moved ever so quietly towards them.

Illyrios bowed his head again in reference. "We thank you for returning, Wolf-King. Truly, you are as great as the legends say."

White Fang stopped in front of the group and brought his head down to Danaerys, sniffing at her.

Danaerys herself was once again awed by the visage of the mighty creature and held out a parcel. "I have a message for Lord Stark in reply for the message you have carried to us, Great Wolf."

White Fang looked down at the parcel and took it into his mouth. He then surprisingly brought his head closer to Danaerys, sniffing at her and looking at her. Danaerys was confused at what White Fang was doing but held up her hand and touched his fur. It was so soft and Danaerys soon found herself running her hand through the soft white fur of the magnificent creature before her.

White Fang let out a pleased sound as he lifted his head up and let out a small howl to the sky. He shared one last glance at Danaerys before stepping back and jumping up over Illyrios's dwelling, vanishing from sight.

It was an amazing sigh, one that Danaerys would never forget.

Xxx

Ned Stark walked into his office the next day and found a parcel on his desk and knew what it was. He opened the parcel and unrolled the parchment.

 _To Lord Eddard Stark of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Regent of the Seven Kingdoms from Danaerys, first of her name of House Targaryen. Though I was a mere infant at the time I was raised to hate your family and have been told stories of how you were the right hand of the Usurper, Robert Baratheon who killed my eldest brother Rhaeger and took the throne from my father, sending my brother Viserys and I into exile. I have been told your reasons for aiding the Usurper and how you are an honorable man and I have heard of the stories surrounding you and the Demon. Though I was skeptical despite the many stories I heard I believe the proof came to me in the form of your companion, the Great Wolf whom you refer to as White Fang._

 _I was even more skeptical of learning that I have a nephew, one who was sired by my late brother and your sister and that you had protected him all these years, going as far as to legitimize him despite his former false status as a bastard. Though I never met him I know that as my late brother's son he has a stronger claim to the Iron Throne than my brother who does not yet know. He refused to listen to your warning, stating that there would be no truce so as long he was denied the throne. He does not know of this message I have sent you because I have been informed of how great a threat the Demon, Aku represents to the world._

 _I am not sure what help can be offered from me as I am the younger sibling who has won no battles, no experience as a leader and am to be married to the leader of the Dothraki tribe for my brother to gain the army he believes will help him take back the throne and gain his crown. I do not wish to stand against my brother for he is the only family I have known but if what you speak is true than perhaps a truce can be arranged but not in the present. It must happen at the right time. I pray that the kingdoms of Westeros remain safe when that time finally comes._

Ned put down the scroll, not entirely surprised by the answer. It was long shot but one worth taking given what the kingdoms might face in the future. The Targaryens had been duly warned of the threat Aku represented and that was all he could do for now. At the very least one of them was considering his warning so perhaps one day the exiled Targaryens would be allowed to return home.

Robert would never have allowed it, preferring to see any remaining Targaryen dead for the 'kidnapping' and later death of his sister but Ned did not allow himself to be poisoned by hatred. Lyanna never loved Robert, possibly seeing something in him that she did not like. Ned knew his sister was no fool despite what many people would think of the choices she made near the end of her life. He fought the Mad King to avenge the deaths of his brother and father and though the king had been slain by one of his own guards Ned's personal quest for justice had been satisfied.

Now he was working to save the entire world from a demon that he had barely stopped with the help of his best friend and the Gods themselves.

And unfortunately not everyone was in the mood to give a helping hand.

He had done his best to unite the Houses, even making allies with Houses that have acted less than honorable in the last few years.

Xxx

 _"Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous."_

 _Ned Stark watched as Tywin Lannister came into the council room, followed by his son Tyrion Lannister, better known as the Imp of House Lannister. Tyrion took one look at White Fang and seemed to be spellbound by the sight of the mighty direwolf. White Fang sat on the floor near his friend and looked up to see Tyrion Lannister staring at him._

 _"I must say, Lord Stark, your new wolf is a sight to behold." Tyrion said humbly._

 _Ned nodded. "Thank you, Lord Tyrion but White Fang is my ally and companion. I cannot control him as someone would try their pet. He is too proud for such a title."_

 _"Of course. I suppose that is highly understandable. Given that he was strong enough to face a demon, even with two smaller humans with him." Tyrion nodded. "Lord Stark, I don't suppose your companion would allow me the honor of simply…touching his coat. Just to feel this mighty beast."_

 _Ned raised an eyebrow and looked to White Fang. "What say you, my friend?"_

 _White Fang looked at Tyrion and stood up, stretching his limbs a bit before slowly approaching Tyrion. Tywin watched in fascination as White Fang approached while Tyrion felt the sudden urge to step back but White Fang surprised them both by lowering his head enough for Tyrion to touch his face. Tyrion looked into White Fang's gold eye and saw that the wolf was looking at him with a look of intelligence and curiosity, as if the giant wolf was examining him. Slowly Tyrion's hand reached out and touched the fur by White Fang's ear and he slowly and cautiously petted the wolf._

 _White Fang let out a please breath and rubbed his head against Tyrion's hand, encouraging the little man to continue petting this amazing creature._

 _"It seems White Fang likes you, Lord Tyrion." Ned commented with a small smile._

 _"I can sincerely say that I feel honored, but perhaps we should get to why you have asked to meet with me, Lord Stark." Tywin suggested._

 _"Of course." Ned nodded. "I wish to speak with you regarding the financial debt Robert has placed the kingdom. I am sure you of all people are aware of it, Lord Tywin."_

 _Of course Tywin knew. "And you wish to alleviate this debt?"_

 _"Not to offend you, Lord Tywin but I wish to consider ways without half the kingdom being owned by House Lannister even if your grandson is next in line for throne. It's been coming to my attention that there has been poor managing with the city's money that have caused poor, or rather appalling living conditions for the people, especially in wake of Aku's attack. I have asked you to seek help in finding a new Master of Coin." Ned explained. "What better house can I ask for someone who understands the importance of managing wealth?"_

 _"What better house indeed." Tywin agreed._

 _"And I ask of your help to ensure there is no tension between us. I know Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch answered to you and when I demanded they be put on trial or sent to the Black Robert refused. I ask you here to ensure there was no ill will to your house on my part, only to bring justice for a crime that tainted mine and Robert's honor, no matter how much we disagreed on the subject." Ned continued._

 _"By offering a Lannister the position of Master of Coin when my brother is already a member of the council." Tywin surmised._

 _"I will consider any option welcome, even asking for House Lannister's wealth in helping with the debt but hopefully as a last option. I fear such action would make it seem that House Lannister is in higher favor and I do not want to risk tension with the other houses." Ned stated._

 _And Ned had no desire to place the Throne itself in the debt of House Lannister by having the wealth of Casterly Rock thrown at the problem._

 _As they spoke Tyrion looked at the scrolls Ned brought over and looked them over._

 _"I don't suppose you know of anyone who could help get the kingdom out of its debt." Ned stated._

 _"Whoever you plan to recommend, Father, I'd say make sure they know that if any more money is spent on the brothels they'd need enough gold to build this castle twice over to pay all the women." Tyrion commented, earning their attention. "Taking out a loan would be one thing, though not preferable since a loan from the Iron Bank is often steep, and finding honest trade with Essos would be the next step, assuming they care less about the slavers which we have made a habit of sending back across the Narrow Sea in pieces."_

 _Tyrion looked at Ned and Tywin who were both staring at him. "…What?"_

Xxx

 **North  
Winterfell**

Like the King's Landing Winterfell had been rebuilt over the years following the near destruction of it at the hands of Aku. Ned Stark was still recognized as the Lord of the North even though he was forced to spend most of his time in King's Landing as the Ruling Regent and was more revered for slaying the demon.

Though it was his children who admired him the most, especially for his companion who appeared in the North from time to time.

As Winterfell rebuilt itself the people of the North had quickly become accustomed to seeing Ned Stark's newest companion, the Great Wolf and many revered and worshiped White Fang for being the personification of the symbol of House Stark and for aiding their Lord in stopping the demon that had nearly destroyed all of the North. There was even a statue of White Fang himself in Winterfell but none excited the people more to see the Great Wolf himself as he appeared in Winterfell.

"Mother, it's the Great Wolf!"

"He's here!"

"White Fang is here!"

"And he's brought another boar."

"A big one too!"

"He is so amazing."

White Fang slowly walked through Winterfell with a large boar on his back that he had caught in a hunt and knelt down, allowing the gathered men to catch and carry it into the castle since there was never enough meat that could help keep the people from starving. White Fang was adored by the children of the North and respected by the warriors for aiding their Lord in defeating the demon that had nearly destroyed Winterfell.

"White Fang!" A young girl's voice shouted in excitement.

White Fang looked to see a young girl run up to him, looking muddy and dirty but the wolf didn't mind as he let her hug him. The girl was none other than Arya Stark, the youngest daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark. Born on the day her father stopped the demon Arya grew up listening to the stories of her father as the demon slayer, wishing to become like him and showed a fiery heart that Ned had not seen since the time of his dear sister, Lyanna. Arya cared not for the typical duties of being a noble lady, always sneaking away from her lessons and into the armory, grabbing a knight's armor and playing 'Demon Slayer' with a stick shaped like a sword.

Her poor mother sometimes felt like pulling her hair out and it wasn't any easier since Rob and Jon both liked to play that game with her while Sansa watched with amusement. It got worse as Bran, the youngest son of Ned Stark liked to sneak away and climb almost anything but there was one thing that all the Stark children had in common.

Their love of White Fang who quickly became the family protector in many ways.

With White Fang's help Ned was able to visit Winterfell quickly to see his family while his family often came to the King's Landing while riding on White Fang's back and it was something that entire family had come to love. And White Fang himself seemed to love the Stark family as much given how protective he was of each of them.

Rob and Jon were now strong young men, skilled warriors in their own rights and honorable sons of the Stark family. Jon's secret was known only to the family and a select few they trusted and Catelyn fulfilled her promise, raising and loving Jon as if he was her own son. She had even fallen to her knees and begged him for forgiveness of her misplaced hate and Jon showed him to have the same honor as the rest of his Stark relatives while having none of the madness of his grandfather. Jon had shown an interest in the Night Watch but turned away since he was more than hated by the warriors who lived at Castle Black for being a former bastard.

The one thing worse than a bastard was a bastard that had been legitimized by his family.

Instead Jon and Rob had decided to follow Ned's plan of training themselves to be demon slayers. Both could barely remember the day Aku attacked Winterfell but what they did remember was enough to give them nightmares for most of their childhood. The massive monster made of pure darkness that smiled down at them from above before lunging down and almost burning their home to the ground. It had been terrifying time for them and it was only thanks to their father that the demon had been defeated.

Sansa was also present when the demon attacked and like Jon and Rob she had nightmares of the demon coming and stealing her soul so much she was almost literally attached to her father for the next year. The Starks had been back and forth between Winterfell and the King's Landing during the following years and Sansa had grown into a beautiful young girl that though was not like her little sister had actually taken part in the 'Demon Slayer' game and even learned how to use a sword. Though Sansa took after her mother more than her father, at least she knew how to defend herself. That day when Aku attacked Winterfell had left a deep scar of terror in most of the Stark children.

Which is possibly why they seem to be attracted to Bran and Arya's carefree approach to life.

"White Fang." Catelyn smiled and bowed to the great wolf that her youngest daughter was hugging. "It's so good to see you again. Is my husband all right?"

White Fang leaned forward, allowing Catelyn to pet him which she took as the answer to her question.

"Mother, do you think I can ride with White Fang?" Arya asked quickly.

Catelyn smiled. "You always ride with White Fang when he visits or when he takes us to King's Landing."

"Please…" Arya asked nicely and pleadingly.

White Fang knelt down and Catelyn nodded. "I believe White Fang has answered for me."

Arya smiled as she climbed on White Fang's back and held on as the great wolf let out a howl and took off in a slow but exciting sprint around Winterfell. Catelyn could only watch with a smile on her face, feeling blessed that her family was so happy and had survived everything that had happened in the last few years.

The attack of the demon that had almost destroyed Winterfell.

Her husband becoming ruling regent.

And her accepting the son of her husband's sister whom she previously thought was born of a woman that Ned had been with instead of her.

Truly the Gods had blessed her and her family.


	4. Chapter III

_He was sure he was dreaming but it felt so real._

 _He could see shapes and animals._

 _He could see a Kraken rising up to attack the North that was being defended by a full den of wolves._

 _He looked up and saw three dragons flying in the sky above._

 _He watched as the wolves from the North battled lions, killing most of them._

 _He watched as two stags fought each other._

 _And from the ashes rose from a three-eye raven and he heard it speak. "Come to me…"_

 _And far beyond the Wall they came marched out through the snow. They were led by one that wore a crown made of icy crystal horns. It raised its hand to try and grab him but he vanished from its grasp._

 _He reappeared in front of a massive tree, darker than a starless night just as the moon covered the sun above. There was a blast of red light from the moon that traveled down and hit the tree. He watched in horror as it shrunk and morphed, no longer looking like a tree._

 _He stepped back as he stared in complete horror as the tree morphed into a figure from the nightmares of his family._

 _The demon turned and faced him with its burning eyebrows, sharp teeth, and soulless eyes that only had black dots as pupils in large white orbs._

 _"Once again, I am free to smite the world as I did in day's long past." The demon spoke, its voice not loud but conveyed its power and evil._

 _And that was when he screamed._

Bran Stark shot up on his bed, panting fast and sweat pouring down his face.

"Bran?" The door to his room opened and his mother was quickly at his side, followed by his elder brothers. "Are you all right?"

"M-mother…Is this real? Am I really home?" Bran quickly looked around to be sure he was.

"Yes, you are." Catelyn put a hand on Bran's forehead, making sure he wasn't sick. "You must have hd a bad bream."

"I saw animals, wolves, lions, and stags, all of them fighting. And a raven with three eyes…And then…I saw the White Walkers and the Demon." Bran said, shuddering.

"Bran…" Catelyn hugged her son. "It was all a dream."

"There was a Walker who looked like he was their king." Bran continued, not listening. "And then I was in front of the Black Tree. The moon came out and moved in front of the sun and the Demon broke from the tree. He looked at me and said…He was free to smite the world again."

"The Demon is imprisoned and the White Walkers are a myth…" Catelyn trailed off but Jon spoke up.

"Even if they are real we would not let them hurt you." Jon said, putting Bran's shoulder. "Remember, our Father is the one who defeated the Demon and he's trained us, his family to be ready to defend the kingdoms should the Demon ever return."

Robb nodded. "That is right. We are House Stark and we have White Fang to aid us. The White Walkers and the Demon themselves would not dare trifle with the King of the Direwolves and our family."

Bran slowly nodded as he sat back down his bed. "Okay…"

"Get some sleep. It is still night." Catelyn said, pulling the covers back over her son, kissing him on the forehead and quietly left the room with Jon and Robb.

When she closed the door she made sure that none would hear her as she turned to her two sons, both blood and adopted.

"Are you all right, Mother?" Robb asked.

"I am fine…I only wish that the dream Bran had was just that, a dream." Catelyn answered, feeling nervous. "Ned believed that the Demon would one day return. But if the White Walkers are indeed real…"

"The Wall has magic to keep them out, even if they are real." Jon said. "They could not hope to slip past the Night Watch."

"The Night Watch is not the honorable guard it once was. Now only those who have committed horrible crimes but wish to avoid a trial agree to become part of it." Catelyn stated. "And even if the Wall keeps the White Walkers out what of the Demon? I cannot bear the possibility of that monster attacking Winterfell again."

"We should inform Father of Bran's dream. Even if it is only a dream he should be informed. He might know what must be done." Robb suggested.

"Bran said the demon broke free when the moon blocked the sun." Jon spoke up.

"An eclipse." Catelyn said. "It sounded like an eclipse."

"Darkness blocking out the light. The demon, Aku himself is said to be the Great Darkness. Perhaps this is how he breaks free." Robb said. "But we have no clue when the next eclipse happens. How can we stop the demon breaking free if we cannot stop the moon itself?"

"Can we even be sure if this will happen in our lifetime?" Jon asked. "It could be for the next hundred years."

"And if it happens in the next day we would be too late." Catelyn closed her eyes. "I shall write to Ned and inform him of Bran's dreams. Even if it is only a dream I have learned not to overlook the simple things."

After her husband's defeat of the demon and his confession of Jon's heritage Catelyn Stark had learned not everything as it appeared. Even if what Bran had was only a dream it would be better to make sure it was only a dream and nothing anything else.

Xxx

 **Castle Black**

The Wall was a colossal fortification which stretched for a hundred leagues along the northern border of the Seven Kingdoms, defending the realm from the wildlings who lived beyond. The Wall is reported to be over seven hundred feet tall and was made of solid ice. It was supposedly constructed using both magic and mundane means some eight millennia ago, in the aftermath of the Long Night to defend the realm against the White Walkers who apparently dwell in the far north, though they are now considered myths by most. Even in the wake of the near destruction of the Seven Kingdoms at the hands of the Great Demon that was defeated by now Ruling Regent Ned Stark.

The Wall is defended and held by the Sworn Brothers of the Night's Watch. Once an honorable institution, the Watch has fallen on hard times by the time of Robert Baratheon's death. It had become grievously undermanned, numbering less than a thousand men, an all-time low. While once great glory and honor was to be had in the Watch, in the present day it is often seen as a glorified penal colony.

In the past, the Night's Watch would send men out every morning to the north side of the Wall to cut down any trees growing within one mile of the structure, so the wildlings couldn't use any natural cover to approach the base of the Wall undetected. With the ranks of the Night's Watch drastically diminishing over the years, many of the areas between the three forts that are still manned have tall trees growing right up to the base of the Wall.

Unlike the Seven Kingdoms Castle Black and the Wall remained untouched during Aku's brief rampage of destruction but had become dangerously close to the Black Forest in the recent years before Aku's unintended release by Ned Stark. After the demon's defeat the Black Forest had been replaced by a giant black tree that everyone knew to be Aku's prison known as the Black Tree. In the wake of Aku's attack Castle Black had been placed in charge of not only monitoring and protecting the Wall from Wildlings but to maintain a constant and vigilant monitoring of the Black Tree for any possible sign of the demon's return.

It was a job that was being taken a little more serious because of near destruction of the kingdoms.

There was even talk around the Wall that Aku was only the beginning.

Winter was coming.

The longest running summer was over and it was believe that winter would last for a very long time. People were hunting for food and wood to better prepare themselves for what was believed to be the longest and coldest winter seen in decades. However rumors had been circulating of the White Walkers being seen by members of the Night Watch. Some believed in the possibility that the Great Darkness that Aku was also known for was a sign that the White Walkers themselves would return and try to breach the Wall and invade the Seven Kingdoms to kill everyone in their way.

Baseless rumors but nothing was considered impossible these days.

Those rumors would become even more frequent when White Fang was seen at the wall by several guards.

The Great Wolf howled once as he leapt off the Wall and down onto the ground of the other side, vanishing into the icy lands.

The guards would report White Fang's appearance and a message would be sent to King's Landing a day later.

Xxx

 **King's Landing**

Ned Stark could only read over the letter sent to him by his wife so many times before realizing the possibility that his youngest son's dream was not a mere dream…

But a premonition.

If Aku was real then what is to say the White Walkers were not real but he had no way to confirm it and there had been no sign of White Fang for the last couple of days. That was no surprise as the Great Wolf came and went at his own pleasure and Ned knew better than to try and hold his faithful companion down. Whatever White Fang was doing Ned was sure it was for a good reason and he would soon be back.

Perhaps he could shed some light on Bran's dream.

Aku and the White Walkers were extremely dangerous threats by themselves but if both were returning in the future the entire world would be in danger of being wiped out by those monsters.

The Great Darkness and the White Walkers.

If not for how great a threat they represented Ned would have thought there some form of strange symbolism given natures of Aku as the Darkness that brought down fire and destruction and the Walkers as creatures of pure white in a frozen wasteland but a man in his position had no time for such thoughts. After Aku's first appearance that nearly ended the existence of the Seven Kingdoms Ned vowed he would not be caught off guard by that demon again and had learned that interpret visions as mere dreams and hallucinations. If Bran's dream was just a dream than he would relax.

But if it wasn't…

"White Fang my friend, what are you up to?" Ned wondered to himself, looking out across the sea.

He had received word that White Fang had gone over the Wall and into the wilderness but Ned knew from experience that White Fang could survive out there. It was possible that his companion and friend sensed something beyond the Wall and had gone to investigate.

Only time would tell.

Xxx

 **Beyond the Wall**

White Fang had no problem moving through the cold thank to his fur coat and he moved fast through the snowy wastelands. He came upon a cave and entered it, coming upon an old man behind the roots of a tree above him.

"The Great Wolf…" The man watched as White Fang entered. "I knew you would come."

White Fang stopped in front of the tree, looking at the man.

"I am honored you have come before me and I know why." The man said. "The Walkers have begun to move. They would have waited but the rise of the Demon that ended in the near destruction of the kingdoms have spurned them move in the wake of the kingdoms being weakened. They sensed the Demon's defeat and now believe they have to move to capitalize on the kingdoms as they work to rebuild."

White Fang growled.

"Even you cannot stop all of them, Great Wolf. For you are one and they are many despite your victory over the Demon." The old man said. "The Walkers are moving now, waiting to see how vulnerable the kingdoms are before moving to take the Wall. Do you believe they can be stopped?"

White Fang growled again, turning away from the old man.

"So, that is the path you and your allies will choose." The old man said with a small smile. "I cannot say I expected anything else, Wolf-King."

White Fang let out one howl and was gone.

Xxx

In the far edges of the North _they_ moved, gathering _their_ forces as they prepared for the invasion and the cleansing.

 _They_ had sensed a great power that appeared and disappeared but had almost destroyed the kingdoms.

 _They_ knew time was drawing near to make _their_ move.

And the world would be cleansed of the filth of humans.

As the moved _they_ sensed a powerful presence and moved to find and kill it. They soon found it in the form of a large white wolf that glared and growled at them. They charged at the wolf but White Fang had survived a battle with the ultimate personification of evil and was more than ready to fight the abominations created by the children of nature. White Fang lashed out, swatting three of them with one of his massive paws at such speed it was impossible to see where he truly was in the snowy wasteland they were in.

The White Walkers were powerful but White Fang was more than strong enough to take down the group sent to kill him, no matter large in numbers it was. White Fang tore off one of their heads and vanished into the snowy lands, leaving behind the howling of the enraged walkers behind him.

Xxx

 **King's Landing**

Ned watched as White Fang appeared outside his officer and came out to greet him but stopped when his companion dropped a head on the ground in front of him and the face stared up at him.

It was the face of a monster with skin as white as snow and eyes that held such evil in them even though it was dead.

Ned stepped back in surprise. "…White Walker."

White Fang nodded with a growl, as if trying to convey a warning to Ned who knew what it meant.

The White Walkers were real and if Bran's dream was more than a dream than that meant they were moving…

And it possibly meant the return of Aku.


	5. Chapter IV

_"The evil shapeshifting demon Aku rose from the Pool of Darkness to ravage our lands. I was but a mere mortal and was helpless against his powers. But in our moment of our greatest peril three monks appeared before me and fashioned a magic sword and presented White Fang as my new ally and companion. Armed with the sword, the hope of our people, and White Fang I and my friend Robert plunged into battle with Aku. His powers were no match for the might of righteousness and with the sword I planted him back into the earth._

 _Forever petrifying him in the wasteland that he had created. Since then the Seven Kingdoms have worked to rebuild our lands, hoping to never face an evil such as Aku again. Be wary my children, for evil may be lurking right in front of you." Ned looked down at each of his children, even his adopted son Jon Stark as he regaled the tale of his battle against Aku._

 _Each of them had been brought up, knowing exactly what had happened on that day. Sansa, Rob, and Jon had all been there that day and Bran and Arya had asked to hear the story almost every night through their childhood. And as they grew the Stark children, especially Rob and Jon had trained themselves through all known forms of combat, including sword-fighting, archery, spears, axes, and their fists. They were not looking for glory like some others might be, believing that defeating the Demon would grant them unending glory._

 _They wanted to protect their home and family from the monster that had nearly destroyed it once before._

Xxx

 **Winterfell**

The guard shift at the Wall had been tripled ever since White Fang had returned, leaving bodies of literal White Walkers for all to see. The word had spread that the White Walkers were in fact real and they were possibly preparing for an attack on the Wall. It was enough that a few stationed there tried to flee but were all caught.

It was Ned had decided on a gathering of all Lords at Winterfell, to discuss this situation. He sent notes to all of the Lords, deciding that it was too risky to hold the meeting in King's Landing. White Fang had just returned from another hunt but instead of a dead boar he returned with a dead stag and another direwolf, a female one and with her were five pups. The pups seemingly imprinted on him quickly as they and their mother remained close to White Fang as he led them into Winterfell.

The people of Winterfell welcome the new wolf and her pups, believing her to be White Fang's mate while accepting the stag.

Meat was meat, regardless of the animal.

Only Catelyn Stark thought there was a sign from the dead stag.

Ned watched as the armies of the North were assembled, ready to fight and die to protect their homeland. He had already been in council at the King's Landing but could not convince them to reinforce the Night Guard at Castle Black or send additional forces to Winterfell in the event Aku did return. He had been informed of the coming eclipse earlier and if the eclipse did release Aku Winterfell would be the first to be attacked, even if the demon was capable of attacking all of Westeros at once.

He just hoped they could all come to an agreement, knowing that the return of the White Walkers and possibly Aku meant the end of the world.

Xxx

It was still a serious matter that needed all the Lords present to discuss what had happened.

The return of the White Walkers was a serious matter, especially to the Stark family who knew of Bran's vision.

 _They_ had waited countless eons for this moment and _they_ knew now was the time.

The Kingdoms were stable but had not fully recovered from the attack of the Great Darkness that had nearly destroyed them nearly a decade ago.

 _They_ would now and end the scourge on the world known as the human race.

Xxx

The former location of the Black Forest was now a wasteland of extinction in the wake of Aku's creation and defeat. All that remained of the once expanding forest was a giant black tree that Aku had been imprisoned in when Ned Stark had planted him back into the very center of the desolate wasteland his birth had created. People and animals avoided this place like the plague, believing it to be cursed. All that was left was the tree and the deathly silence that had been present since the day of Aku's imprisonment.

Not until this day when the moon appeared over the tree, blocking out the sun. As soon as the moon blocked out the sun a blast of red light from the moon that traveled down and hit the tree. The tree reacted to the light, its roots vanishing into the ground whole the tree's branches shrank down into its body. The tree's body enlarged and expanded, shaping itself into something else.

Xxx

"Lord Stark! Look!"

Ned looked out the window, seeing a dark red moon in the distance and it was right above the former location of the Black Forest. The moon cast an ominous red light across Winterfell and Ned knew what it had meant.

"Aku."

Xxx

As the eclipse finally ended the wasteland seemed to look even more evil than before, the ground tinted red as a result of the eclipse but that was not the real reason why.

Where the tree once stood was the now free Master of Evil, restored to his full power.

"Once again, I am free to smite the world as I did in day's long past." Aku spoke, his words echoing what Bran Stark had heard him say in his vision.

The world would never be the same.

Xxx

"Grab all weapons!" Rob shouted to the knights of Winterfell as they assembled. "Send ravens to all kingdoms! Warn them what has happened!"

The warriors were moving to prepare themselves. They had all seen the red moon and the light in the distance were the Black Forest once stood.

They knew the demon had returned.

"We might not have much time, Jon." Rob said to his brother, both in arms and blood. "There is a chance Winterfell may fall this time."

"Even so we will give the demon a fight it will never forget." Jon declared.

Ned stepped out of the castle, White Fang by his side as the sky became blood red.

And then a massive shadow appeared over Winterfell, glaring down at the land with a hate-filled eyes. People stood still in horror, many of whom remembered seeing the same monster before when it nearly destroyed Winterfell and the other kingdoms. The demon that had been born in the Black Forest and had been awakened accidently by their lord who later defeated it.

The Great Darkness.

The Demon.

The Deliverer of Darkness.

The Master of Evil.

The Shogun of Sorrow, whatever Shogun meant.

The Destroyer.

The Shapeshifting Master of Darkness.

" **I HAVE RETURNED!** " Aku declared, his voice echoing across the North.

The children of Ned looked up, terrified at seeing the demon himself but they, including Sansa, hardened themselves as they watched their father face the monster like he had done in their childhood.

They knew he could win.

They believed in him.

Ned pulled out his sword and held it up. "I am here, Aku! And this time I will destroy you!"

Aku glared down at Ned with absolute hate. " **You will not defeat me so easily, this time. I underestimated you once, fool! Never again!** "

White Fang howled as Ned sat on his back with his sword out and ready. "You will fall all the same, demon!"

The warriors of Winterfell fired arrows and spears at the demon as kept his focus on Ned. The arrows and spears embedded themselves in Aku's arms and he held them up, smiling mockingly as he thrust his hands down, firing the arrows and spears that the mortals had used against him. The warriors scattered, many of them being hit by their own arrows and screaming in pain. Aku's eyes then closed yellow, firing twin beams of fiery death down on Winterfell, destroying much of the village.

"AKU!" Ned screamed as White Fang leapt up, flying straight at the demon, swinging his sword with the intent to strike down the monster once again.

" **Not this time.** " Aku ducked under White Fang, shrinking into the ground.

White Fang landed on the ground and growled, sniffing for the demon. Catelyn and Sansa Stark watched from the burning village of Winterfell, helping to evacuate the people as the warriors quickly moved to regroup.

"Mother!"

Catelyn smiled as she saw Robb and Jon, carrying Ayra and Bran with them, relieved to see her family all alive. "You are all safe."

"We are." Robb nodded, at his father who remained with White Fang outside the village. "The attack came so fast. Never did I think I would see such destruction again."

Catelyn grimaced. "Yes, the demon has returned."

The village shook as the ground started to crack open and from a large crack emerged Aku in the form of a giant snake-like dragon. " **This kingdom will fall as will all the others. The time of the so-called Seven Kingdoms is over! Now begins the Age of Aku!** "

"Not while I still draw breath!" Ned proclaimed.

Aku laughed. " **A problem easily remedied!** "

Aku's eyes glowed white and beams of light blasted with them, combining with the fire that erupted from Aku's mouth, forming into a beam that destroyed anything it touched instantly. White Fang dodged the flames and leapt at the dragon. Aku however grinned and unleashed another blast, not at Ned and White Fang, but straight at Winterfell.

"NO!" Ned shouted and White Fang quickly leapt into the way of the attack.

Ned held up his sword, blocking the blast but force of it knocked him off White Fang and sent him skidding across the battlefield. Aku fired another eye-blast that hit Ned, scorching his body which caused a howl of pain to escape Ned's lips.

"Father!" Rob shouted, watching the battle with the rest of Ned's family.

Aku laughed as he morphed into his normal form. " **You can't stop me this time, Ned Stark. I learn from my mistakes and I know that your sword is the only weapon that can harm me along with that mutt you ride.** "

White Fang growled as he stood in front of Ned, glaring up at Aku.

" **You are powerful, mutt. But you are no match for my powers, alone.** " Aku grinned. " **Time to die!** "

"NO!"

Aku stopped and looked down, seeing Rob and Jon Stark with the sword in Jon's hands.

"By our honor and family, demon. You will die!" Jon stated, holding up the sword.

Aku narrowed his eyes. "… **Bah! Another brave warrior about to die.** "

"We shall see."


	6. Chapter V

Jon Stark could safely say he was overcome with powerful emotions as he faced down the demon that his surrogate father defeated when he and Rob were children.

Fear.

Anger.

Determination.

And last of all, righteous fury.

He held the sword in both hands as Aku morphed into his default form, grinning down at him and his brother.

" **I remember that blade…I recognize your blood. You are the offspring of the fool Ned Stark who imprisoned years ago.** " Aku grimaced. " **But no matter. Neither he nor the sword had the power to slay me forever. And neither do you!** "

Aku let out a roar as his eyes glowed, unleashing twin beams of white death on them. Jon and Rob jumped away as the beams scorched the ground they had stood on. Aku ignored Rob in favor of Jon, seeing him as the more dangerous threat. He clawed at Jon who ducked and rolled, slashing at the arm but Aku pulled back before it could touch him, taking care not to underestimate the sword as he once had.

He knew he could not touch Jon while in his large normal form so he shrunk down, morphing into a mantis and lashed out his claws. Jon stepped back, hastily blocking the claws with the sword. Aku suddenly morphed into a snake and wrapped around Jon's arms, tightening his grip and forcing Jon to drop the sword.

" **All too easy. How do you prefer to die? Strangled to death or bitten to death?** " Aku laughed, readying to bite Jon's head off.

White Fang leapt in and bit Aku before he could finish Jon off, pulling him off the young warrior.

" **You!** " Aku howled and broke free of White Fang's mouth, morphing into a tiger.

Aku leapt onto White Fang and the two clawed and bit at each other as Jon crawled over to the sword, picking it up slowly. He stood up and charged, stabbing Aku in the back, earning a scream from the demon as he turned into a puddle and shot up into the sky, morphing into a large hawk.

"He's trying to stay out of the sword's reach. He knows we can hurt him." Jon said, standing next to White Fang who seemingly nodded in agreement.

Aku flew down towards Jon and White Fang, opening his mouth.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

He unleashed a scream so loud it carried shockwaves that slammed into Jon and White Fang, sending them both flying back across the battlefield and slamming into the ground hard.

" **HA-HA-HA-HA!** " Aku laughed, hovering in the air. " **You believe I could not harm you if I could not touch you? FOOL! There is no limit to the power of Aku!** "

Ned looked up, watching as Aku laughed mockingly at his surrogate son and cursed the demon for it. He knew Aku would return and it was likely that Aku would not be as arrogant as he had been when Ned had fought him and it appeared he was right. Aku did not think highly of Jon but he knew the sword was a danger and thus was fighting smarter, keeping an eye on the sword and minding its ability to harm him. This only made him fighting him even more difficult even if he was fighting more than one opponent this time.

Last time it was him, Robert, and White Fang against an army of Akus that charged recklessly into battle. But now Aku had learned his lesson and was thinking twice about anyone he was fighting, especially with the sword. It only made Ned fearful, even though he had faith in Jon's ability to fight and White Fang was by his side.

Aku was a threat to the entire world and to anyone who challenged him.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Aku screamed again, unleashing another sonic attack on Jon and White Fang who were just barely recovering from the first one.

White Fang grabbed Jon by the back of his top and pulled him out of the way as the sonic blast tore through the ground where they had stood.

"Jon!" Catelyn screamed, watching as White Fang pulled him to safety.

" **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Aku cackled madly, staring down at Jon and White Fang. " **It seems history shall not repeat itself today, little wolf!** "

Jon looked at the sword and then back up at Aku before knowing what he had to do. Just as Aku flew down to release another sonic blast Jon twisted the sword in his hand and threw it with all his might. The sword collided with Aku, piercing his body and the demon let out a scream before his body exploded and was absorbed into the sword and fell back into Jon's hand.

"He did it." Ned whispered, his voice filled with awe and pride as he watched Jon victoriously hold the sword above his head.

"He stopped the demon!" Catelyn said, smiling in happiness and relief. "He defeated the demon!"

The people of Winterfell cheered as the Stark family surrounded their savior, exchanging hugs and a few fist bumps. Jon then stepped forward, bringing the sword down on the ground, releasing the darkness inside the morphed back into Aku's default form who lied before the Stark family, broken and defeated.

"It's over." Jon said as he raised the sword to finish the demon once and for all.

Aku looked back up at Jon, glaring at him and the Starks with hate. " **You might have beaten me now. But I will destroy you in the future.** "

"There is no future for you, demon." Jon said.

Aku smirked. " **I disagree…** "

He then opened his mouth and let out a screech, releasing white rings that shot up over Jon who looked up in shock. "What trickery is this?"

"Jon!" Arya shouted and ran up to her older brother.

The rings fell on Jon as Arya reached him, creating a pillar of light that the both of them and White Fang vanished into.

"JON! ARYA!" Catelyn screaming, seeing her daughter and surrogate son vanish.

Aku laughed as he stood back up. " **Do not worry. They will return but next time they will not be so fortunate.** "

"What did you do to them?!" Catelyn screamed, just an inch from striking the demon herself.

Aku grinned. " **I sent them to a new world that they know not. They will be given the chance to fight me again. We will see how they survive in the future that is AKU!** "

"The future?" Ned repeated slowly.

" **Yes. A time far in the future and with no magic sword to stop me soon the world will bow to me, Ned Stark. You have failed! From this day forward Aku reigns supreme! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!** " Aku cackled as his form grew larger.

"We will fight you to the last, demon!" Rob shouted, holding his sword tightly in both hands.

" **Yes you will! Go forth and spread word of my triumph! Let all the kingdoms know I will be coming for them!** " Aku cackled as he shot up into the sky.

The future of the Seven Kingdoms and even the world itself was now in great danger.


End file.
